Love & Sex
by Maudy Kim
Summary: i'm obsessed with your Love and Sex. /Kyumin/Haehyuk/other cast/M-preg , NC , YAOI. RnR if you have time. Last Chap update !
1. Love and Sex Chapter 1

Warning :Yaoi , M-Preg ,Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

And another pair Next chap

Pagi mulai beranjak, sinar matahari perlahan mulai menyinari dinding bangunan-bangunan dengan arsitektur eksotis ala Eropa yang menjulang di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Aktivitas keseharian mulai tampak. Ruas-ruas jalan mulai ramai oleh mobil-mobil . orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing di trotoar. Toko-toko yang banyak berderet di sepanjang ruas jalan mulai buka. Hari kembali berdetak . kehidupan kembali menggeliat.

Cho Kyuhyun , melakukan hubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya dengan Lee Sungmin, seorang anak lelaki dari kerabat keluarganya, sekaligus guru privatnya. Keluarga keduanya sangat dekat & akrab, Appa Kyuhyun adalah pemilik K-Store terbesar di Asia & Appa Sungmin bersahabat karib dengan Appa Kyuhyun sejak remaja.

Appa Kyuhyun meminta langsung pada Sungmin untuk mengajari putranya, Cho Kyuhyun. Yang terkenal malas & nakal…

Sungmin menerima permintaan Appa Kyuhyun berdasarkan paksaan Appa & Ummanya sendiri…

Kyuhyun baru berusia 17 tahun, sementara Sungmin berusia 21 tahun.

Sungmin datang setiap hari kerumah keluarga besar Cho , menghabiskan setengah hari penuh untuk mengajari Kyuhyun. Yang unik, justru mereka terlebih dahulu berhubungan seks sebelum keduanya terlibat kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Diantara cahaya lilin redup yang banyak bertebaran disudut-sudut ruangan, juga tegukan anggur Prancis yang beraroma menyengat, di antara irama music klasik yang mengalun, mereka saling bercumbu. Terkadang di sofa ruang tamu, terkadang di ranjang kamar tidur, dan sesekali di kamar mandi. Mereka bercumbu sambil saling melulurkan krim mandi ke tubuh satu sama lain.

Cho Kyuhyun bajingan, kalimat itu selalu keluar dari mulut pria yang pernah bercinta dengannya.

Mereka rata-rata adalah anak-anak yang juga sedang dalam masa liar seperti Cho Kyuhyun , selalu berharap Kyuhyun meniduri mereka lagi keesokan malamnya… sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah lelaki yang seperti itu… terkecuali terhadap kekasihnya ,Lee Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun , anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya di korea selatan. Tampan, pintar , berbakat , romantis tapi selalu menghancurkan hati wanita yang menginginkannya, karena satu alasan.

Gay, Cho kyuhyun lelaki tampan yang nyaris sempurna ini gay… semua hasratnya terhadap wanita lenyap begitu saja sejak pertama kali dia melumat bibir plum berwarna merah muda milik seorang Lee Sungmin yang juga bisa dikatakan lelaki yang hampir sempurna dengan semua keindahan pada wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan sifatnya.

Tapi meskipun Lee Sungmin sudah memenuhi hari-harinya, melengkapi semua kekosongan diruang hatinya, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun…

Cho Kyuhyun selalu menuruti kehendak hati dan matanya, masih jelas diingatan Kyuhyun petualangan seksualnya dengan seorang lelaki gelandangan yang dia temui dan ia pungut dari tepi jalan pada suatu malam ketika Kyuhyun baru pulang dari bar dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

Walaupun kumal , wajah pria itu nampak memukau dan manis , tubuhnya berisi , layaknya pria Korea kebanyakan.

Kyuhyun menyuruh pria muda itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu membawanya ke apartemen tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan pria yang berbeda-beda, jika Sungmin sedang bepergian keluar negri bersama orang tunya selama beberapa bulan.

Kyuhyun lalu menyuruh pria itu masuk ke kamar mandi , memandikan tubuh kumalnya, dan menggosoknya dengan seksama. Setelah tubuhnya betul-betul bersih, Kyuhyun pun mencumbunya di kamar mandi.

Lee Sungmin mengetahui semua kebiasaan Kyuhyun ini, tapi dia mengerti. Kyuhyunnya masih kecil dan selalu ingin mencoba hal-hal baru, Sungmin belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan kyuhyun ini karena jadwal nya yang padat sebagai duta kesehatan di Osaka - Jepang.

Sungmin juga mengerti perasaan kyuhyun yang kesepian, membutuhkannya , merindukannya. Karena sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Untuk sementara, dia hanya berharap Kyuhyun tetap mencintainya dan tidak jatuh cinta pada orang-orang yang pernah di ajaknya berhubungan sex…

~Sungmin pov~

"haaah…. Sedang apa? Kenapa lama seka…" Aku terdiam, lagi-lagi perasaan ini datang, perasaan yang selalu menghantui ku selama 3 bulan lebih.

"aah…aaah…aku..hhh." suaranya yang selalu kurindukan berubah menjadi suara yang sangat kutakuti.

Aku takut ketika tiba-tiba bayangan tubuhnya yang berkeringat menindih tubuh pria lain selain aku muncul di kepalaku…

"a..aku… mianhae… aku tutup sekarang.." aku berusaha menutupi suara ku yang bergetar.

"janganhh…aah… jangan di tutup..hh" aku tahu dia pasti melarang, aku benci dia yang selalu melarang ku menutup telpon. Perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan, walaupun sudah sering hinggap didada ku…

"aku…a..aku harus pergi, nanti kita bicara lagi." Ku lempar ponsel ku menghantam tembok. Jadi aku tidak perlu mendengar suara deringan ponsel ku lagi ketika dia selesai bercinta dengan orang lain dan berniat berbicara denganku.

Selalu seperti ini… selalu sesakit ini… bisakah dia berubah untuk ku… kekasihnya…ibu dari calon anaknya…

~Sungmin pov end~

"aah..ah..aaaaaaah…" satu lenguhan panjang itu menandakan semua hasrat nya sudah terpuaskan,semua hasrat yang sebenarnya timbul akibat melihat video yang kekasihnya kirim melalui e-mail ,isi video itu sangat sederhana.

hanya suara merdu Sungmin yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk makan sayur, berhenti pergi ke bar, dan tidak nakal...video sederhana yang diakhiri kata "_Saranghae"_ itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun gila dan ingin mencumbui orang yang sedang berbicara dengan tenang di video itu…

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan segera dia mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai apartemennya dan melemparkannya tanpa perasaan ke atas tubuh bugil seorang pria tampan yang sudah menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya terhadap Sungmin…

"pergi sekarang juga…" Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan dengan exspresi yang datar…

"t..tapi.." tentu pria itu tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan pangeran tampan yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil itu.

"pergi sekarang, sebelum aku menelpon anak buah ku untuk menghancurkan wajah mu yang tampan…"Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu & segera membukanya lebar-lebar…

"kau bajingan !" dengan tergesa pria itu meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun yang mewah dengan kesal dan terpaksa.

"kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan aku bajingan…"

***BLAM***

Pintu itu ditutup dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya, Cho Kyuhyun.

~author pov~

Lee Donghae , beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Mulutnya masih menghisap cerutu yang bersepuh opium. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

dia lalu meraih wiski dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang telah berisi balok-balok kecil es. Diteguknya habis satu gelas, lalu dua , tiga , hingga empat gelas ia tandaskan.

Lee Sungmin belum juga datang, padahal siang ini dia berjanji akan datang ke tempatnya pukul satu.

Jam dinding telah berdentang dua kali. Sekarang sudah pukul dua…

Donghae menyandarkan badannya di sofa menengadah dengan mata memejam dan mulut terbuka…

"emhh…. Ssshhh….lebih kuat hyukkie…ahh…" suara serak Donghae memecah kesunyian ruang megah di rumahnya…

Lee Hyukjae , maid sekaligus pemuas seks seorang Lee Donghae… sedang sibuk menghisap penis Donghae dengan tempo yang cepat…

Hanya Hyukkie yang bisa menenangkan Donghae, dan itu yang sedang dia lakukan…

Lee Donghae adalah sahabat Sungmin sejak kecil, mereka selalu pergi bersama, berbagi cerita cinta, bahkan hal sekecil apapun, mereka tidak pernah memiliki rahasia.

Tapi semua berubah semenjak Cho Kyuhyun memasuki kehidupan Sungmin, Donghae merasa Sungmin selalu berbohong, senyumannya adalah kepalsuan yang paling jelas dimata Donghae…

Hari ini Sungmin mengirim e-mail pada Donghae. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Donghae…

"Hyukkiiie….aahhh…." kenikmatan itu menjalar diseluruh tubuh Donghae, nafasnya tidak teratur untuk beberapa detik.

Dia pun segera memandang sendu kearah Hyukkie nya… pemuas seksnya, orang yang selalu sabar menjaga dan mengurus Donghae.

Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Hyukkie yang masih membersihkan penis Donghae dengan cara menjilatinya…

"Gomawo Hyukkie… aku sudah lebih baik…" senyum tak lepas dari bibir Donghae…

Hyukkie segera menarik resleting celana Donghae dan memandang wajah tampan Donghae sebentar.

"nde.. saya permisi tuan.." Hyukkie segera meninggalkan Donghae untuk meneruskan pekerjaanya yang lain…

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Hyukkienya menjauh…

~author pov end~

"Han hyung… bisa antarkan aku kerumah Donghae sekarang…? Aku sudah terlambat.. uh.." ujar sungmin seraya memasukkan laptop dan ponsel barunya kedalam tas pink kesayangannya.

"Tentu… kali ini terlambat berapa lama hmm?" ujar hankyung sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang selalu terlambat bila berjanji dengan orang lain.

"hanya 1 jam 30 menit… weee.." balas Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah hyung kesayangannya itu.

Hankyung yang melihat tingkah Sungmin lewat kaca mobilnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera mengantarkannya sebelum Sungmin membuatnya terlambat juga…

~Donghae House~

"gomawo hyung… tolong sampaikan pada umma dan appa, aku merindukan mereka.." Sungmin mencium pipi hankyung bergantian…

"ok, jaga dirimu baik-baik… kirimi hyung e-mail atau telpon hyung kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu…"

Hankyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi…

"hyung, sampaikan salam ku untuk heenim hyung ne… " ucap sungmin seraya mengedipkan matanya mengoda.

Hankyung mengerti maksud dongsaengnya itu.

"hahaha, baiklah…cepatlah pulang ke korea, bukan hanya umma & appa yang merindukan mu, anak kecil itu juga…" hankyung pun segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melaju menuju bandara, karena dia akan menaiki pesawat menuju Korea Selatan satu jam lagi.

Sungmin masih tertegun di depan pagar rumah mewah Donghae… dia memikirkan perkataan Hankyung hyung nya… tentang anak kecil… anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sungmin dari balik pagar sambil menyirami bunga-bunga indah di taman Donghae langsung membuka gerbang dan menarik tangan Sungmin sesaat setelah hankyung pergi…

"eh? Nugu?" ujar sungmin yang terkejut karena ditarik hyukkie dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumah Donghae.

"anda sudah di tunggu tuan Donghae dari tadi… mari saya antar…" ucap hyukkie tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tengah bingung sambil menatap wajahnya…

Sesampainya mereka di ruang tamu tempat dimana Donghae menunggu, hyukkie segera melepas tangan Sungmin dan pamit ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman…

"Sungmin hyung ! " Donghae segera berlari dan memeluk Sungmin seperti anak kecil…

Sungmin juga membalas pelukan Donghae, lalu Donghae mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dan melepas kerinduan…

Hyukkie meletakkan dua gelas crystal kosong dan 1 botol vodka dia atas meja yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Donghae..

"emm.. hae, dia maid disini?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit pelan agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Hyukkie…

"nde hyung, dia juga merangkap sebagai istriku…hahaha" Hyukkie yang mendengar jawaban Donghae pipinya bersemu merah…

"benarkah? Ah, tentu saja, dia manis sekali, tidak mungkin maid…" Sungmin senang melihat wajah Hyukkie yang bersemu, manis menurutnya.

~ Dinner ~

Sungmin sedang memperhatikan Donghae yang disuapi Hyukkie makan dengan sangat lahap.

"hyung, ayo di makan.. tidak suka?"Tanya Donghae masih dengan sesendok penuh sayur di mulutnya.

"eh…ani.. hyung suka… hyung hanya…hanya cemburu melihat kalian sangat romantis… hehehe" ujar Sungmin, membuat Hyukkie berhenti menyuapi Donghae dan tersenyum dengan pipi yang semerah tomat lagi…

"Hyukiieeeee … aku masih lapaar.. ayo suapi lagi…" ujar donghae sambil mempout kan bibirnya yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti anak kecil…

"em..t..tuan .. makan sendiri malam ini ne?" ujar Hyukkie, karena dia sangat malu pada Sungmin.

"aniiiiii.. suapi aku.. kalau tidak aku tidak akan makan sampai besok…! " ujar Donghae mengancam…

***Tuk***

"Aww ! appo hyung ! " Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sendok dari Sungmin.

"kau itu pabbo sekali, Hyukkie itu malu ! makanya dia menyuruh kau makan sendiri !" ujar sungmin sambil meraih gelas berisi air mineral dan meneguknya…

"aish… biasanya juga dia selalu menyuapi ku dengan mulutnya , dia tidak pernah malu…." Ujar Donghae jujur..

**Ppppfft…! Uhuk ! uhuk !**

Sungmin yang terkejut dengan kejujuran Donghae tadi tiba-tiba tersedak…

Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau Donghaenya masih sama seperti yang dulu, Masih polos…

Hyukkie yang melihat Sungmin tersedak langsung membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Gweanchana Hyukkie-ah… " ujar Sungmin sambil memberi senyum termanisnya pada Hyukkie yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Hyukkie,

Donghae yang melihat itu pun merasa sedikit cemburu didalam hatinya…

"Hyukkie… cepat makan, Sungmin hyung juga… " ujar Donghae dengan nada ketus dan wajah sedikit cemberut.

Hyukkie yang mengerti perubahan Donghae yang ekstreme itu pun segera duduk disebelah Donghae.

"T..tuan sini saya suapi.." ujar Hyukkie sambil memegang sendok ditangan Donghae.

"tidak perlu ! aku bisa sendiri… " jawab Donghae masih dengan nada yang ketus.

Hyukkie langsung diam dan memakan makanannya, dia tahu setelah ini Donghae akan membuatnya kelaparan seharian penuh…

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba aneh diruangan itupun hanya diam dan meneruskan makannya…

~after dinner~

"ini kamar mu hyung…" Donghae membukakan pintu kamar tamu yang sudah di desaign nya khusus untuk kedatangan Sungmin,kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa pink… warna kesukaan Sungmin.

"ah..gomawo Hae, kamarnya bagus sekali…aku pasti tidur nyenyak..hahaha" ujar Sungmin ceria..

"nde, semoga saja… pastikan pasang earphone mu dan dengarkan lagu ketika kau tidur hyung, aku tidak ingin kau terbangun tengah malam karena suara ribut…" ujar Donghae sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan menarik Hyukkie dengan kasar kekamar Donghae…

"ribut? Hmm… " Sungmin pun menuruti permintaan Donghae, karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan tidak ingin terbangun tengah malam…

~Donghae room~

**Brakk!**

Suara nyaring ketika Donghae melempar tubuh ramping Hyukkie ke lantai dan terbentur pinggir ranjang mereka…

"aah.. appo hae…mianhae…" ujar Hyukkie sambil memegang bibirnya yang terbentur dan mengeluarkan darah segar…

Donghae yang melihat darah segar itu mengalir tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia justru menjambak rambut pirang Hyukkie dan memaksanya berdiri…

Donghae memandang sebentar wajah Hyukkie yang kesakitan … dia senang… Donghae langsung menghisap bibir mungil Hyukkie yang masih mengeluarkan darah, menjilatinya seoalah-olah itu adalah anggur merah yang biasa dia minum…

"aah… appo..hiks..eemh…" Hyukkie yang merasa sakit karena rambutnya di jambak dan luka di bibirnya yang perih dijilati itu pun menangis…

Donghae justru semakin senang melihat Hyukkie menangis… Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukkie keatas tempat tidurnya, Donghae memandangi Hyukkie yang terlentang sambil menutup wajahnya dan menangis…

Donghae menarik paksa celana dan boxer Hyukkie yang masih terlentang, Hyukkie yang sudah pasrah dan tahu apa yang Donghae inginkan hanya bisa menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya…

"tidak melawan… berarti anak pintar…" ujar donghae sambil meremas-remas pelan penis Hyukkie…

"hiks..hiks… aah… emh…" perlahan, isakan Hyukkie menjadi desahan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti terangsang, termasuk Donghae…

Donghae menghisap penis Hyukkie dengan sangat bernafsu…

"hae…ahhh… aku lelah… berhenti.. ahh… jebal..ahh" Hyukkie sudah benar-benar lelah karena ini sudah jadi oragasme nya yang ke 6 dan Donghae masih belum mau berhenti menghisap penisnya…

"aku haus… aku masih ingin minum…hmmm..sluuurp..." Donghae pun meneruskan menghisap penis Hyukkie dan meneguk sperma Hyukkie dengan lahap…

Hyukkie pingsan ketika mencapai orgasmenya yang ke 10. Donghae yang kasihan pada Hyukkie langsung mencium keningnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang half naked itu…

"mianhae Hyukkie… kau seharusnya tau, kau tercipta hanya untuk ku.. senyuman mu, pandangan mu, dan tubuh mu, semua hanya untuk ku.."

Donghae yang belum orgasme sama sekali itupun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkannya sendiri…

TBC

~next chap i hope will be more hot than this, so..

RNR PLEASE (^/\^)


	2. Love and Sex Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

And another pair

Fajar mulai merekah di ufuk timur kaki langit. Cahayanya yang kemerahan perlahan memupus warna hitam yang menyelimuti semesta. Remang cahaya fajar itu tampak masuk dari sisi jendela kamar Donghae.

Donghae sedang mengancing baju nya sambil menatap cermin besar dikamar nya. Dia tidak memandang wajah tampannya yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya, dia justru sedang menatap namja manis yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih jas dan dasi untuknya di cermin itu.

Hyukkie merasa puas dengan dasi dan jas pilihannya , dia pun mendekati

Donghae yang masih menatapnya dari cermin.

Hyukkie mencoba tersenyum melihat tatapan Donghae yang terkesan dingin itu padanya. setelah berada tepat di belakang Donghae , Hyukkie memeluk Donghae dengan erat…

"Hae, jeongmal mianhae… jangan menatap ku seperti itu lagi… aku takut…" Hyukkie berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"kau takut karena kau salah…" balas hae dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"a..ku… aku tidak…" Hyukkie tidak berani meneruskan perkataannya, karena dia takut Donghae akan marah kalau dia tidak mengakui kesalahan yang tidak di perbuatnya sama sekali.

"tidak apa?!" Donghae segera berbalik dan menjambak rambut Hyukkie dengan satu tangan.

"aakh..! aku..aku bersalah hae.. jebal.. sakit… iya aku bersalah ! " Donghae segera melemahkan cengkramannya di rambut Hyukkie, Donghae menciumi bibir tipis Hyukkie yang masih menyisakan darah kering di sudutnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menangis dan menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Donghae yang begitu lembut.

~ Sungmin Room ~

Sungmin duduk diatas ranjangnya, merentangkan tangannya mencoba melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa tegang…

"ugh… lelahnya…" Sungmin meraih handphone nya yang terletak di meja nakas tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"jam 7 pagi… huuft…" Sungmin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamarnya dengan santai.

~ Breakfast ~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.45 . suasana tenang diruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh karena suara Sungmin yang berlari turun dari lantai atas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hae ! Hyukkie ! aku pergi dulu, ada meeting penting, aku pulang saat makan malam ! " ujar sungmin sambil memasang sepatunya setelah sampai di depan pintu.

"Hyung ! hyung harus sarapan dulu ! nanti hyung sakit ! " balas Donghae yang berteriak dari ruang makan.

"aku sudah terlambat hae !aku pinjam mobil dan supir mu, annyeong ! " Sungmin pun menutup pintu dan pergi.

"huh.. kebiasaan terlambat Sungmin hyung tidak pernah berubah…." Ucap Donghae sambil meminum segelas jus apple.

"Hae, siang ini makan di rumah?"ucap Hyukkie sambil membersihkan bibir Donghae dengan tissue.

"ani, siang ini aku ada rapat, mungkin aku makan di café dekat kantor saja, Hyukkie jangan lupa makan ne? dan jangan keluar dari rumah kecuali taman arra?" ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dan mengecup kening Hyukkie.

"nde, arrasso…" Hyukkie tersenyum lega karena Donghaenya sudah kembali tenang.

Dan pagi ini Hyukkie habiskan untuk membersihkan rumah megah Donghae setelah Donghae berangkat bekerja.

~ Mochi Cafe ~

"hannie ~… ugh… appo…"

"kau akan segera menikmati nya chullie… sshh.. kau sexy sekali…"

Kim Heechul , seorang namja berparas cantik yang bekerja sebagai model di korea dan jepang ini sedang menikmati masa liburnya yang sangat sedikit di dalam toilet.

Toilet? Itu pasti akan jadi pertanyaan dalam otak kalian…

Salahkan saja Hankyung yang terlalu pintar membuat orang lain terangsang hanya dengan suara dan sentuhan lembutnya.

Inilah yang membuat heechul mau berposisi membelakangi Hankyung didepan kaca westafel toilet dengan terengah-engah dan naked sekarang...

"hannie~… uuuuugh.. appo…appo…!" heechul mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan rasa sakit akibat penis Hankyung yang memaksa masuk sejak 20 menit yang lalu…

"ssh.. lubang mu sempit sekali chullie~…aah.." Hankyung tidak memperdulikan teriakan heechul yg memakinya lagi, dia segera mendorong penisnya yang sudah sangat bengkak karena ingin mengeluarkan isinya itu…

"aakh ! pabboooo ! appo.. aah.. " air mata mengalir dari sudut mata heechul. Rasa nya benar-benar seperti pertama kali melakukan sex, ini sangat sakit.. padahal mereka sudah lumayan sering melakukannya.

"aah..ahh..eumh.. sempit.." Hankyung meracau dengan mata tertutup karena nikmat yang dia rasakan. Hankyung memasukkan penisnya di dalam lubang anus heechul dengan cepat dan keras…

"uuhm.. uuh… uhhh.. hannie~.. lebih keras…" akhirnya heechul merasakan kenikmatannya sendiri ketika penis Hankyung menyodok lubangnya dengan sangat keras dan menyentuh prostatnya…

"uugh.. aku..hh… c..cum… chullie…aaaaah…" dan disaat yang bersamaan, heechul pun mengeluarkan spermanya karena terangsang sperma Hankyung yang panas dan menembak tepat di prostatnya.

"aaaah.. Hannie~… kau…sshh.." belum selesai kenikmatan yang chullie rasakan tadi, tiba-tiba Hankyung membalik tubuh Heechul dan jonggkok di hadapan penis heechul yang sudah mulai lemas.

Hankyung menjilati sisa sisa sperma yang masih mengalir dari penis Heechul, membuat penis mungil itu terangsang lagi…

"sshh.. Hannie… ayo keluar…aah… nanti ada yang masuk… shhh.." heechul kembali mendesah karena rangsangan Hankyung.

"zhoumi sudah menaruh 2 penjaga di depan pintu toilet, tidak akan ada yang masuk chullie…" ujar hankyung sambil mengurut pelan penisnya yang tegang karena melihat posisi heechul yang bersandar pasrah di westafel karena kelelahan.

~ Diluar Toilet ~

"mereka masih belum selesai?" Tanya seorang pria tampan dan berambut merah sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"belum tuan…" jawab 2 orang penjaga itu serempak.

"aah… sepertinya aku harus membangun toilet baru agar pelanggan ku tidak berkurang… ck.. "

Zhoumi pun segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengurus café dan pelanggan-pelanggan nya yang protes karena tidak diizinkan menggunakan toilet…

~ Sungmin office ~

"terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua dalam rapat ini… semoga rencana kita berjalan lancar…"

Dan tepuk tangan di ruang meeting itu pun mengakhiri pertemuan Sungmin dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Sungmin melonggarkan dasi berwarna pink nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi saat semua orang diruangan itu sudah pergi…

"ugh… bosan…"

Sungmin mengambil laptop berwarna pink miliknya,mengconnect network dan langung memeriksa emailnya, ternyata ada 200 lebih email. Sungmin tau siapa orang yang rajin mengiriminya email sebanyak ini.

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

_Hyung, aku merindukan mu ! bagaimana bisa kau mengganti nomer telpon mu dan tidak _memberitahukannya_ padaku?_

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

_Hyung, aku merindukan mu… kapan kembali? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…_

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

_Hyung, mianhae… maafkan aku atas perbuatanku, aku tahu kau marah…_

_Mianhae…_

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

_Hyung, aku ingin ke jepang minggu depan… aku ingin menemui mu kalau kau masih tidak mau membalas email ku dan tidak memberiku kabar… tolong maafkan aku hyung …_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca semua email dari kekasihnya itu. Dia juga merindukan Kyuhyunnya, entah kenapa mudah sekali bagi Sungmin untuk memaafkan semua kesalahan Kyuhyun bahkan walaupun dia selalu mengulanginya.

Sungmin mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun…

**To : Cho Kyuhyun**

_Mianhae , handphone ku terjatuh dan rusak. Aku tidak sempat memberitahu mu nomer ku yang baru karena sibuk. _

_Tidak perlu ke sini… aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi…_

_Aku juga merindukanmu kyuhyunie…_

_Sampai jumpa._

Setelah mengirim text itu Sungmin menutup laptopnya dan segera mengeluarkan handphone nya…

"hae… kau dimana? Ayo makan siang bersama… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"…"

"baiklah, kita ke caffe dekat kantor mu saja kalau begitu."

"…"

"ne, sampai jumpa disana…"

Sungmin menutup telponnya dan segera menuju tempat yang Donghae pilih untuk makan siang bersama…

~ Danshiko Caffe ~

"Mwo ?! Hamil ?!" Donghae membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya pada perkataan Sungmin.

"ssst… ! jangan berisik… bukan hanya kita yang sedang makan disini.. !" Sungmin mempout kan bibirnya karena kesal pada Donghae yang berteriak dan membuat semua orang yang ada di caffe itu melihat kearah mereka.

"t..tapi… bagaimana…" Sungmin segera memotong pertanyaan Donghae.

"Satu tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun menyuruh aku operasi supaya aku memiliki rahim seperti yeoja normal… supaya dia bisa memiliki anak."

"tapi..tapi kenapa kau mau hyung ?!"

"aku juga ingin memiliki anak Hae.. hiks…mianhae…hiks…"

Donghae segera menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang untuk menenangkan.

"aku juga ingin memiliki anak hyung… tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun sialan itu lakukan padamu… karena tubuh namja berbeda dengan yeoja hyung…aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko.."

"hiks.. aku..aku sangat mencintainya Hae… hiks…" air mata Sungmin masih setia mengalir membasahi pipi dan kedua telapak tangannya.

"tapi dia bajingan hyung… kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak akan tidur dengan orang lain !"

Sungmin hanya diam merasakan pelukan Donghae, dia tau Donghae ingin yang terbaik untuknya… tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Sungmin sudah hamil, dan Sungmin akan tetap mempertahankan kandungannya yang baru berusia 4 bulan itu.

~ Hospital ~

"bayi anda sehat dan baik-baik saja… tapi tolong jaga fikiran anda, jangan sering memikirkan hal yang berat, jaga kesehatan dan pola makan anda… sekarang anda makan untuk dua orang " Ucap Siwon sembari menuliskan vitamin yang bisa Sungmin konsumsi untuk memperkuat kandungannya.

Donghae membawa Sungmin ke tempat sepupunya yang memiliki rumah sakit terbesar di Osaka – Jepang untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Sungmin dan calon malaikat kecil Sungmin kelak…

"hanya itu? Tapi dia namja … apa tidak ada saran lain yang lebih membantu? Ini langka siwon ! " ucap Donghae karena merasa Siwon memperlakukan Sungmin seperti pasien-pasien yeoja nya yang lain.

"kau ini berisik sekali hyung ! mau dia namja atau alien sekalipun , kalau dia stress itu akan menganggu perkembangan bayinya !" ucap siwon yang tidak mau kalah.

"ya ! aku lebih tua darimu ! jangan membentakku !"

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran dua orang sepupu itu sambil mengelus pelan perutnya…

"nah, jaga kesehatan mu baik-baik Sungmin hyung… kau bisa menghubungi ku kapan saja kalau ada yang tidak beres…" ucap Siwon tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan juga senyuman oleh Sungmin.

"Wonnie, aku pulang.. sampaikan salam ku pada istrimu…" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

"baiklah Hyung, nanti kapan – kapan aku dan Bummie akan mengunjungi mu dan Hyukkie hyung…" balas siwon sambil menunjukkan lesung pipi nya yang membuat senyumannya terlihat sangat menarik.

Donghae mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan Rumah sakit itu.

~ Donghae House ~

"kami pulaaang !" teriak Donghae dan Sungmin bersamaan ketika mereka sudah memasuki rumah Donghae.

"Selamat datang…" ucap Hyukkie ketika mendengar Suara Donghae dan Sungmin.

Hyukkie segera mendekati Donghae yang duduk bersandar di sofanya sambil memejamkan mata karena kelelahan…

Hyukkie melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Donghae, membasuh kaki Donghae dengan air hangat yang dibawanya dengan mangkuk yang lumayan besar.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya romantis itu.

Donghae merasa tubuhnya lebih rilex dengan air hangat di kakinya juga pijatan – pijatan Hyukkie…

"Hyukkie, malam ini kita makan apa?"

Sungmin bertanay pada Hyukkie yang masih memijit kaki Donghae.

"emm.. malam ini kita makan Salad dan beff tuan…" jawab Hyukkie sambil menengok kearah Sungmin tanpa menghentikan pijatannya pada kaki Donghae…

"ada apa hyung? Hyung sudah lapar? " Donghae yang mengerti langsung bertanya pada Sungmin.

"hehe , ne.. aku lapar sekali hae… kita Cuma makan kue tadi siang.." ujar Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah.. siapkan makan malam sekarang Hyukkie… malam ini kita akan makan berempat." Ucap Donghae dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"empat? Baiklah tuan… saya permisi…" Hyukkie pun segera pergi walaupun dia tidak mengerti…

Donghae hanya tertawa melihat Sungmin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya…

~ Dinner ~

Makan malam hari ini lebih cepat dari biasanya di Rumah Donghae…

Sungmin menganga dengat tidak elit karena melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

Bagaimana tidak? Hyukkie menyiapkan 8 makanan yang berbeda dan meja makan yang besar di rumah Donghae itu hampir penuh.

"hyung, ayo makan… kau bilang lapar? " ucap Donghae yang sudah duduk dengan santai di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Hyukkie.

"aku memang lapar hae, tapi bagaimana mungkin makanan sebanyak ini habis? Disini hanya ada kita bertiga… kau boros sekali…" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan kesal…

Sungmin hanya tidak ingin kehidupan mewah membuat mereka menjadi boros sementara di luar sana masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan.

"makan saja dulu… Hyukkie tidak akan membuang makanan yang tidak habis ke tempat sampah… jadi jangan menatap ku seperti itu hyung.." ucap Donghae tersenyum.

"T..tuan… anda bilang kita akan makan ber empat … apa teman tuan tidak jadi datang?" Hyukkie memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"kita sudah ber empat disini Hyukkie…" jawab Donghae lembut , dan Donghae mengerti Hyukkie masih belum paham dengan maksudnya…

"Sungmin Hyung hamil…" sambung Donghae lagi sambil menatap mata Hyukkie yang membulat karena terkejut.

"h..hamil? jeongmal? " Hyukkie tiba-tiba menatap Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menjadi malu dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"n..nde… aku hamil …"

"jeonggmal? Kalau begitu makan ini… ! ini bagus untuk otak anak anda tuan, ini juga.." ucap Hyukkie sambil mengambil sepiring ikan dan buah- buahan.

"eh? Hyukkie… tenanglah… aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri.. hehe" Sungmin dan Donghae tertawa melihat sikap Hyukkie yang sangat bersemangat.

"dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Sungmin hyung saja… jangan tuan lagi… kau itu istri Hae, bukan maid nya lagi.. iya kan Hae? " ucap Sungmin sambil memandang Donghae yang sedang menatap Hyukkienya yang tersipu malu.

"nde.. dia istriku..milikku…" Donghae tersenyum kearah hyukkie…

Hyukkie menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae mengatakan hal itu langsung dan sambil menatap matanya.

~ After Dinner ~

"haaah.. aku kenyang sekali hae… gomawo Hyukkie, masakan mu enak sekali.. mashitta ! " Sungmin memuji Hyukkie yang sedang membereskan piring- piring di atas meja makan.

"nde, gomawo … Hyung" Hyukkie menunjukkan Gummy smile nya yang membuat Donghae terpesona.

"emh.. hyung Istirahat sana.. aku akan membantu Hyukkie…"

Donghae mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin membuat lingkaran dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk nya tanda mengerti.

"hmm.. baiklah, termakasih untuk makanannya, selamat malam."

"selamat malam Hyung…" balas hyukkie

"malam hyung… mimpi indah.." balas Donghae yang masih menatap Hyukkie.

Sungmin pun segera menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Donghae di ruang makan.

"Hyukkie… ayo ke kamar…" Donghae tersenyum kearah Hyukkie…

"tapi ini masih berantakan hae…."

"besok pagi aku bantu membersihkannya… ayo…" Donghae berdiri dari kursinya dan menggenggam tangan Hyukkie..

Tapi tiba-tiba dia terkejut karena tangan Hyukkie benar – benar panas, Donghae langsung meletakkan tangannya di kening dan pipi Hyukkie. Dan panasnya benar- benar luar biasa.

"hyukkie? Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Donghae masih mengusap wajah dan leher Hyukkie…

"aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan hae.. nanti juga sembuh setelah tidur…"

"baiklah.."

Donghae mengangkat Hyukkie bridal style kekamar mereka…

~ Donghae Room ~

Hyukkie sedang berbaring dengan selimut sebatas dada nya dan Donghae sedang mengompres tubuhnya dengat air hangat setelah Hyukkie minum obat penurun panas.

"Hyukkie.. cepat sembuh…" Donghae memasukkan lap hangat itu kedalam baju Hyukkie, mengusap dada Hyukkie perlahan.

"emh…hae.." Hyukkie memegang tangan Donghae yang sedang menggosok dengan pelan nipple Hyukkie.

Hyukkie mengerti Donghae sedang ingin meraba tubuh Hyukkie, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

"aku hanya mengusapnya…"

Donghae sebenarnya khawatir akan keadaan tubuh Hyukkie, tapi dia benar- benar tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya ketika bersentuhan dengan tubuh Hyukkie.

Donghae meletakkan kompres yang di pegangnya tadi kedalam mangkuk.

Donghae kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Hyukkie, dan menjepit nipple Hyukkie dengan jarinya.

"aahh.. hae… jebal..hhh" Hyukkie menutup matanya.

"Ssshh… hanya sebentar baby.." Donghae membuka seluruh kancing piyama Hyukkie dan menatap kedua nipple Hyukkie yang kelihatan memerah.

Donghae mengusap dada dan perut Hyukkie perlahan, kemudian menjilati nipple kanan dan kiri Hyukkie sampai basah dengan salivanya…

"uuh… uuhh… hae… hhh.." Hyukkie merasa benar- benar dalam kondisi yang buruk sekarang.

Hyukkie mengusap kepala Donghae yang masih menjilati nipple dan dadanya..

"hae…hhh"

Donghae yang merasa kasihan melihat tangan lemas Hyukkie pun berhenti merangsang tubuh Hyukkie…

"baiklah... jaljayo Hyukkie.." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukkie dan memasang kembali kancing baju Hyukkie serta menyelimutinya.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomawo untuk review sebelumnya. ^^

next chap diusahakan lebih cepat update.

tapi jangan lupa reviewnya ne... ^^


	3. Love and Sex Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

And another pair

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi , jalan di kota Osaka tampak sesak sebagaimana biasanya.

Toko-toko yang berderet di sepanjang jalan sudah dibuka sejak satu jam sebelumnya. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang memadati jalan.

Cho Kyuhyun menghampiri toko bunga yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup menarik…

Setelah masuk kedalamnya Kyuhyun di sambut sang pemilik toko yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga segar di toko itu.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" senyum manis sang pemilik toko membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang.

"eh? Nde.. aku ingin membeli bunga mawar..."

"mawar merah? Atau pink? Kami juga memiliki mawar hitam disini…"

"hmm… aku ingin yang pink…"

"baiklah, sepertinya anda sedang berniat berkencan dengan kekasih anda… " ujar Henry Lau, sang pemilik toko itu sambil memetikkan bunga mawar yang di pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ani… ini bukan kencan…dia bahkan tidak tau aku disini…" kyuhyun tersenyum menghayalkan bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin ketika melihatnya nanti.

"woah? Benarkah? Ini surprise? Pasti yeoja itu akan sangat bahagia…" Henry menyerahkan sebucket bunga mawar kepada Kyuhyun.

"ani.. dia namja…" Kyuhyun menerima bunga itu dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"namja? Benarkah?" Henry sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"begitulah, ambil kembaliannya untuk mu…" Kyuhyun pun pergi dari toko bunga itu tanpa memperdulikan Henry yang masih memandangnya dari dalam toko…

Kyuhyun memang sedang berada di jepang …. untuk Sungmin.

~ Donghae House ~

"jadi bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?" terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Donghae ketika melihat Siwon menyuntik Hyukkie dengan obat yang dibawanya.

"dia hanya kelelahan hyung… semoga besok keadaannya sudah lebih baik…"

"kau boleh pergi sekarang…" Donghae menyuruh siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon pun hanya menurut,dan menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

"hyukkie…" Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukkie sambil menautkan jarinya ke jari Hyukkie.

"kau harus cepat sembuh… aku membutuhkanmu… aku membutuhkan senyumanmu…aku membutuhkan perhatianmu…"

Donghae melumat bibir Hyukkie yang berwarna merah seperti darah, karena panas tubuhnya.

Air mata Donghae mengalir ketika lidahnya menyusuri leher mulus Hyukkie.

Donghae menutup matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Hyukkie, membuat baju Hyukkie basah terkena air matanya.

~ Donghae's Living Room ~

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu Siwon di ruang tamu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat Siwon tersenyum berjalan kearahnya. Siwon merangkul Sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"jadi Hyukkie bagaimana?" Sungmin meremas tangannya sendiri karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hyukkie.

"dia hanya kelelahan hyung, mungkin lusa dia akan lebih baik… tolong jangan biarkan dia kelelahan lagi hyung …" Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak Sungmin mengerti.

"nde… aku akan menyuruh Donghae mencari maid, supaya Hyukkie bisa Istirahat.." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Siwon, tapi Siwon justru memijit keningnya sendiri sambil bersandar ke sofa.

"haah.. itu tidak mungkin hyung…" Sungmin penasaran dengan maksud Siwon.

"wae? rumah ini terlalu besar untuk Hyukkie bersihkan dan rawat sendiri.. seharusnya disini ada 5 atau 10 maid… !" Sungmin sedikit kesal ketika membayangkan betapa lelahnya Hyukkie.

"nde… aku juga berfikir begitu hyung, tapi hae hyung tidak mungkin membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumah ini… dia… hmm…" Siwon mendesah frustasi membuat Sungmin bingung.

"wae? ayo ceritakan padaku wonnie ! sebenarnya ada apa?" Sungmin menatap mata Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hae hyung tidak pernah membiarkan Hyukkie hyung keluar dari rumah dan tidak pernah membiarkan orang yang tidak dia kenal masuk kerumahnya… karena takut Hyukkie hyung melarikan diri lagi…"ucap siwon sedikit berbisik.

"lari? ceritakan padaku ! sebenarnya ada apa?" Sungmin sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Siwon, tapi dia berharap semua itu salah.

~ Flasback On ~

"aah….sssh… sempit Hyukkie…ahh… aaakh!" Donghae memejamkan matanya dan terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dan menancapkan penisnya kedalam lubang Hyukkie yang sudah luka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah yang bercampur sperma Donghae.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menangis dan meremas seprai dengan kuat saat Donghae kembali memasukkan penisnya yang tegang untuk yang ke 5 kalinya…

Hyukkie tidak mengerti , setan apa yang merasuki Donghae hingga memperkosanya dan menyiksanya berjam-jam setelah Donghae pulang dari kantor.

Ya, ini pemerkosaan. Karena Hyukkie bukan gay saat itu dan dia tidak menikmati sex pertamanya dengan Donghae itu, rasa sakit lebih mendominasi di tubuhnya.

Hyukkie menutup matanya saat Donghae ambruk diatas tubuhnya, dengan keringat yang mengalir dan penis yang masih berada di lubang anus Hyukkie…

Hyukkie menggeser tubuh Donghae dan sedikit meringis saat penis Donghae tergesek di dinding rectumnya yang benar-benar sudah terluka parah…

Hyukkie merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama pinggang dan bagian belakangnya, tapi Hyukkie tetap berusaha bangun dan memunguti bajunya yang berserakan di lantai kamar Donghae...

Darah segar masih mengalir dari lubang anus Hyukkie saat dia mencoba berjalan dengan cepat, ketika sampai di depan pagar rumah Donghae. Hyukkie sudah di sambut oleh sahabatnya, yang tidak lain adalah Ryeowook , sahabatnya ketika mereka masih berada di panti asuhan.

"hyukkie, palli ! aku sudah memanggil taxi ! " Ryeowook sedikit berteriak agar Hyukkie mendengarnya.

"hiks… tunggu.. ini sakit sekali… hiks…" Hyukkie terduduk di tanah yang di penuhi salju,karena saat itu adalah musin dingin di Jepang.

Donghae membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat mendengar sayup-sayup isak tangis seseorang…

"hyukkie…" Donghae bergumam sendiri dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya..

Donghae segera memasang mantel bulunya, Donghae sedikit terkejut ketika melihat titikan darah di lantainya kamarnya, Donghae segera berlari keluar dan ternyata disana juga ada titikan darah yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Hyukkie ! " Donghae membuka pintu dan berlari mendekati Hyukkie yang masih terduduk di tengah salju…

"Wokkie ! lari ! " Hyukkie berteriak kearah Ryeowook saat sadar usahanya untuk melarikan diri sudah gagal…

Ryeowook langsung menaiki taxi dan pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri, dia tahu seberapa besar kekuasaan Donghae. Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap Donghae tidak menyiksa Hyukkie karena usaha mereka untuk melarikan diri.

"jeball tuan.. hiks.. ampuni saya…" Hyukkie benar-benar takut ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Siwon ! aku akan kerumah mu sekarang !" Donghae ternyata menelpon Siwon sebelum akhirnya mengangkat Hyukkie dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

~ Flashback Off ~

"ja..jadi? untuk apa Donghae membawa Hyukkie ke rumah mu wonnie? " tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat mendengarkan cerita Siwon…

"hae hyung menyuruh aku merawat Hyukkie hyung secara intensive sampai Hyukkie hyung benar-benar sembuh… " jawab Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"hae hyung juga sepertinya tidak menyangka lubang anus Hyukkie hyung robek dan terluka sangat parah malam itu, dia terlalu sibuk mencari seseorang yang membantu Hyukkie hyung melarikan diri…"

Sungmin tidak habis fikir… apakah mungkin Donghae seorang psycho? Tapi dia begitu mengenal Donghae… Donghae tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada orang lain… apalagi terhadap orang yang di cintainya…

"lalu apakah orang itu tertangkap?" Sungmin merasa sedikit khawatir, karena dia yakin orang yang membantu Hyukkie itu adalah orang baik.

"untungnya tidak hyung… Hyukkie hyung berjanji tidak akan melarikan diri lagi asal hae hyung berhenti mencari teman Hyukkie hyung itu…"

~ Sungmin Room ~

Sungmin sedang sibuk mengetik text di laptopnya… Sungmin memutuskan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar setelah Siwon pamit pulang…

Sungmin mencoba menenangkan fikiran dan hatinya yang kacau dengan cara berbincang dengan hyung satu-satunya yang sedang berada di Korea …

**From : Lee Sungmin**

_Hyung… apakah menyakiti orang yang kita cintai masih bisa di sebut cinta?_

**From : Lee Hankyung**

_Hmm… pertanyaan yang sulit… kenapa tidak mulai dari pertanyaan yang mudah dulu, seperti… "apa kabar han hyung ku sayang?" kekeke… ^^_

**From : Lee Sungmin**

_Hyuung ~ aku serius... cepat jawab… T.T_

**From : Lee Hankyung**

_Baiklah… menurut hyung , itu masih bisa dibilang cinta… tapi cinta yang salah… ^^_

**From : Lee Sungmin**

_Cinta yang salah? Maksud mu seperti terlalu terobsesi pada sesuatu atau seseorang?_

**From : Lee Hankyung**

_Nde, semua yang berlebihan itu tidak bagus… ada apa Minnie? Mau cerita pada hyung? ^^_

**From : Lee Sungmin**

_Ani, tidak ada apa-apa hyung… oh iya, bagaimana kabar hyung? Sepertinya hyung sedang bahagia, apa tebakan ku benar… ?_

**From : Lee Hankyung **

_Tebakan mu memang selalu benar... kekeke ^^_

**From : Lee Sungmin**

_Hyung, aku ikut bahagia… tapi aku harus off sekarang… aku lapar... T.T_

**From : Lee Hankyung**

_Ok, makan yang banyak ne… Saranghae ^^_

**From : Lee Sungmin **

_Nado Saranghae Hyungie…_

Sungmin menutup laptopnya, dia memang sedang lapar saat ini. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 siang, dan dia menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Siwon untuk makan siang dirumahnya tadi, karena dia fikir dia akan makan bersama Donghae…

Tapi Donghae terlihat tidur begitu pulas sambil memeluk Hyukkie erat saat Sungmin masuk kekamar Donghae untuk mengajaknya makan siang,membuat Sungmin enggan mengganggu mereka…

"ugh… lapar sekali… baby juga lapar ne? ayo kita cari makan… hanya kita berdua…" ucap Sungmin ceria sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

~ Danshiko Caffe ~

Sungmin sedang duduk sambil memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari jendela caffe… Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di punggung ayahnya.

"ini pesanan anda Mr. Cho…" Seorang pelayan wanita meletakkan berbagai macam ice cream dan pudding kesukaan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

"eh? Sepertinya kau salah antar… aku tadi memesan pasta dengan beff,bukan cake dan marga ku Lee bukan Cho…" Sungmin menatap pelayan wanita yang masih meletakkan jus buah dan wine mahal yang sama sekali tidak di pesannya itu dengan bingung..

"ya! Kubilang kau salah meja !" Sungmin sedikit kesal karena pelayan itu seperti tidak mendengarkannya…

Dan setelah pelayan itu selesai menyusun semua pesanan itu, dia pun pergi… Sungmin hanya bisa diam menatap makanan-makanan itu…

"kenapa tidak di makan… Cho Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya…

"kyu…" Sungmin merasa kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"merindukanku hyung? " Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan sebucket bunga mawar pink di tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat exspresi wajah Sungmin yang tegang seperti melihat hantu itu.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mecium pipi kanan Sungmin yang masih terdiam… merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun segera memiringkan kepalanya, mengarahkan bibirnya kearah bibir plump Sungmin yang menggoda.

Sungmin menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya pelan, Sungmin yakin ini memang mimpi… mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan…

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin…

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat pipi Sungmin merona merah karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Kyu…" Sungmin menatap bunga mawar yang Kyuhyun letakkan di pangkuan Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya tadi…

"ne… kau suka hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena malu.

"n..ne… kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku kau akan kesini Kyunie?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"aku sudah memberitahu mu lewat e-mail waktu itu… dan kau bilang tidak usah karena kau akan kembali ke korea… aku sudah menunggumu kemarin, dan kau tidak datang… jadi aku yang menemuimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil kearah Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau itu… selalu bertindak gegabah…"ucap Sungmin sambil mencium bunga mawar yang kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"aku sudah terlalu sabar menunggumu selama 4 bulan hyung… ! sepertinya kau betah sekali disini…" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada…

"aku sibuk Kyunie…"Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang cemberut dan terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hyung memang selalu sibuk ! sudah.. cepat makan itu semua makanan kesukaan hyung kan…" Kyuhyun menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan dagunya.

"emm.. ne.. tapi aku sedang ingin makan pasta dengan beff…" ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terlihat manja di mata kyuhyun.

"pasta? Hmm.. baiklah.. hey.. kemari.. ganti semua pesanan ini…" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Sungmin.

~ Ogasawara Park ~

Sungmin mengapit tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, sore ini

mereka berjalan-jalan di salah satu taman terkenal dan indah di Jepang setelah makan siang bersama…

"jadi hyung tinggal dengan Donghae hyung sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menatap lurus kearah jalan.

"nde…aku bosan tinggal di apartmen sendirian…" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"kenapa Hyung tidak tinggal bersama umma dan appa hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan Sungmin yang menurutnya sedikit berubah.

"emm...itu… aku… umm kyunie.. aku lelah… " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan aegyo yang dulu sering membuat Kyuhyun gemas lalu mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"hmm… ok, ayo naik.." Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin , lalu Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat, persis seperti anak kecil yang di gendong oleh ayahnya.

"kajja ! " ucap Sungmin ceria ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dan tangan Kyuhyun terulur kebelakang untuk memegang pantat Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

"ugh..minnie, kau sedikit lebih berat sekarang… aww!" Kyuhyun memekik ketika Sungmin memukul kepalanya dengan keras karena Kyuhyun mengatakan dia berat.

"uh.. appo hyung ! kenapa aku di pukul?!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pelan…

"kekeke… mianhae, aku tidak seberat itu !" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisinya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"ish… dasar…" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri sambil membawa Sungmin melewati bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran.

"Kyunie… kita kerumah Donghae ne? aku mengkhawatirkan Hyukkie…" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie? Siapa?" Kyuhyun juga memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin, dan wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"umm.. kekasih Donghae… dia sedang sakit.." pipi Sungmin merona merah ketika bibirnya dan Kyuhyun hampir bersentuhan.

"baiklah… chu~ … pegangan hyung !" setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, Kyuhyun pun segera berlari sambil tersenyum dan membuat Sungmin memeluknya sangat erat karena malu, dan takut terjatuh …

~ Donghae House ~

"aku pulang…" Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah disusul Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang memperhatikan rumah Donghae.

"Hyung… kau sudah pulang? Aku sedang di dapur…" terdengar suara Donghae berteriak dari arah dapur.

Sungmin masuk kedapur dan membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk sendirian diruang tamu…

Sungmin terdiam melihat yang Donghae sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

"tidak perlu bingung begitu hyung… aku hanya memasak bubur, semua orang juga bisa kan? " donghae tersenyum sambil memasukkan sayuran yang sudah di cuci dan di potong kedalam panci…

"ah.. kau benar, tapi aku hanya tidak tau kau bisa… bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?" Sungmin tersenyum sambil membantu Donghae mengaduk bubur yang sebentar lagi akan matang itu.

"Hyukkie sudah bangun hyung… "wajah Donghae benar-benar terlihat bahagia, Sungmin yakin Donghae benar-benar mencintai Hyukkie sepenuh hatinya, untuk sementara Sungmin bisa membuang fikiran jeleknya tentang Donghae…

"kajja hyung… aku ingin menyuapi Hyukkie…" Donghae membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih panas itu menuju kamarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang…

"hae… jeball…" Sungmin sedikit takut melihat Donghae yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan benci dan Kyuhyun yang menatap Donghae seolah-olah meremehkan…

"lama tidak bertemu hyung…" Kyuhyun menyeringai kearah Donghae…

Donghae memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian kemudian berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu tanpa berbicara apa- apa…

"Kyunie… bersikaplah dewasa selama disini… kamar ku ada di lantai 2… " Sungmin pun segera menuju kamar Donghae dan Kyuhyun membawa kopernya menuju lantai 2…

~ Donghae Room ~

"hae… dia tidak akan lama disini… dia belum pernah ke Jepang sebelumnya, izinkan dia tinggal disini ne?" Sungmin membujuk Donghae yang masih menyuapi Hyukkie. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja mencari hotel, tapi Sungmin ingin Donghae memaafkan Kyuhyun dan melihat bahwa Kyuhyun bisa berubah...

Hyukkie yang merasa kasihan melihat Sungmin itu pun segera memegang tangan Donghae yang hendak menyuapinya lagi.

"tuan…" suara serak Hyukkie membuat Donghae tidak tega dan akhirnya Donghae menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"terserah padamu hyung… yang jelas, aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani menyakitimu lagi…" Donghae kembali menyuapi Hyukkie yang menatap Sungmin.

"gomawo Hyukkie… gomawo hae…" Sungmin tersenyum menatap Hyukkie, matanya seolah mengatakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Hyukkie, Sungmin mengerti perasaan takut Hyukkie… karena Donghae tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal gomawo untuk readers yang berbaik hati menyempatkan mereview fiction ini...  
saya juga mengucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^  
dan bagi yang tidak menyukai fiction ini, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya. kalau anda tidak suka, anda tidak harus membuang waktu anda membaca fiction ini dan meriview fiction ini dengan bahasa kotor anda...  
saya minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian...  
saya suka riview yang panjang dan membahas tentang cerita, tapi saya bisa mengerti mungkin readers yang meriview hanya dengan kata "lanjut " sedang sibuk... kekeke ^^  
next chap diusahakan lebih seru...  
gomawo *deep bow*


	4. Love and Sex Chapter 4

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's ,OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatan Hyukkie akan saat – saat itu , saat Appa nya meninggalkannya akibat serangan jantung. Di samping karena usia yang telah menggerogotinya. Appa Hyukkie saat itu telah berusia bilangan lima puluh…

Sewaktu ayahnya meninggal , Hyukkie baru akan duduk di bangku kuliah . Hyukkie sangat bersemangat dan bahagia saat itu, karena impiannya selepas lulus dari bangku kuliah adalah mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar agar bisa membantu perekonomian keluarga kecilnya …

Namun sejak kepergian appanya, semua angan Hyukkie perlahan-lahan pupus. Appanya tidak meninggalkan harta dan beberapa hari setelah kematian appanya, umma Hyukkie yang tidak kuat menjalani kehidupan hanya berdua dengan Hyukkie itu pun memilih bunuh diri dan meninggalkan Hyukkie sendirian.

Hyukkie sangat terpukul saat itu, beberapa kali Hyukkie mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyusul umma dan appanya, tapi Hyukkie tidak bisa… rasa benci dan kecewa tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan membuat Hyukkie berani bunuh diri.

Beruntung karena Hyukkie masih memiliki seorang teman yang mau mengajaknya tinggal di panti asuhan Sapphire Blue , Kim Ryeowook.

dan disinilah Hyukkie bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang pernah hilang dalam hidupnya …

~ Flashback On ~

"dia… siapa namanya?" Lee Donghae dengan angkuhnya menunjuk wajah Hyukkie yang tertunduk dan dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"di..dia baru masuk kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu, namanya Lee Hyukjae…" jawab Park Leeteuk , pemilik sekaligus umma dari anak-anak yatim piatu di Sapphire Blue.

"hey kalian… ! bawa Lee Hyukjae sekarang.. ! dan anda Park Leeteuk… hutang anda sudah kami anggap lunas…" Donghae pun segera memasuki mobil mercy nya diikuti 2 pengawal di belakangnya…

Leeteuk sangat terkejut, bagaimana mungkin hutang seharga puluhan juta dollar yang pernah di pinjamnya untuk memperbaiki panti asuhan Sapphire Blue itu bisa di anggap lunas, dia bahkan belum membayar setengah dari uang itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Leeteuk tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika mendengar teriakan Hyukkie yang memanggil namanya.

"umma… ! tolong Hyukkie… ! umma… !" Hyukkie berteriak ketika seorang pelayan Donghae yang bertubuh besar mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukkie dengan satu tangan dan meletakkan di pundaknya, menuju mobil Donghae.

"Hyukkie… ! andwae ! tuan Donghae… ! tolong buka.. hiks.. tolong lepaskan Hyukkie…!" Leeteuk berlari dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Donghae yang hampir melaju dengan berlinangan air mata.

"ada apa lagi? " tanya Donghae datar sambil membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya.

"tuan…hiks.. jeball… saya akan melunasi hutang saya beberapa minggu lagi, tapi tolong jangan bawa Hyukkie… hiks.." Leeteuk memohon keringanan pembayaran pada Donghae agar Donghae tidak jadi membawa Hyukkie.

Leeteuk sangat mencintai semua anak di panti asuhannya, tapi untuk Hyukkie… dia sangat menyayanginya karena Hyukkie benar-benar anak yang baik dan special di hati Leeteuk…

"Lee Hyukjae… katakan padaku, kau ingin tetap tinggal disini atau ikut bersama ku?" Donghae bertanya dengan tegas kepada Hyukkie yang duduk disampingnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"aku… hiks… aku ingin tetap disini..jebal..hiks.." Hyukkie memohon pada Donghae di dalam mobil, dan Leeteuk memperhatikan dari luar mobil dengan harapan Donghae merasa kasihan dan mengizinkan Hyukkie tinggal.

"kau boleh tinggal, tapi itu berarti lusa.. panti asuhan Sapphire Blue akan rata dengan tanah… kau tau, walaupun seluruh anak-anak di panti asuhan ini bekerja tanpa tidur, mereka tidak akan sanggup membayar hutang itu…" Donghae menjelaskan dengan seringaian di wajahnya, membuat Hyukkie tertunduk takut.

"Hyukkie… ! umma berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi nak ! ayo turun ! hiks… " Leeteuk mengerti Donghae tengah menekan Hyukkie sekarang, Leeteuk benar-benar berharap Hyukkie tidak terjebak dengan permainan Donghae.

"bagaimana Lee Hyukjae? ikut dengan ku? Atau mengorbankan keluargamu…"tanya Donghae sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Hyukkie…

"a..aku… hiks… berjanjilah untuk tidak menganggu umma dan adik-adik ku lagi.. ! hiks.." Hyukkie menatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan benci…

"baiklah… Park Leeteuk, kau masih bisa mendengar kan? Dia memilih aku… selamat tinggal.." Donghae segera menutup kaca mobilnya dan membiarkan Leeteuk dan seluruh anak panti asuhan yang berada disana menangis setelah mobil Donghae melaju…

~ Flasback Off ~

Lee Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya , memandang langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Langit tengah terang oleh cahaya bulan separuh. Sementara itu , bintang-bintang tampak berserakan menghampari langit.

Sungmin tersenyum saat merasakan tangan melingkar di perutnya, Sungmin meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun…

"hyung… malam ini dingin…" suara Kyuhyun dan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat tepat mengarah ke tengkuk Sungmin itu membuat Sungmin menutup matanya…

"Kyu ~ emmh…" Sungmin masih menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun beralih memeluknya dari depan dan menjilati leher Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghisap dan menjilat leher Sungmin , meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah keunguan disana.

"umhh… kyuhh.. huuekk ! " tiba-tiba Sungmin menutup mulut dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan…

Sungmin memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya di westafel …  
Kyuhyun yang khawatir memijit tengkuk Sungmin dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Sungmin…

sudah 5 hari Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah Donghae… dan sudah beberapa kali juga dia melihat Sungmin muntah setelah makan atau saat sedang ingin bercinta dengannya, Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Sungmin ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya, tapi Sungmin selalu menolak…

"hyung ! aku tidak mau mendengar kau menolakku lagi ! besok kau harus ke rumah sakit !"ucap Kyuhyun bernada final karena benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"Kyuniee ~ … aku… " Sungmin tidak jadi melanjutkan kata- katanya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di dekat pintu segera membukakan pintu. Dan ternyata Hyukkie lah yang masuk dengan membawakan susu hangat untuk Sungmin.

"ahh.. hyukkie … gomawo… hampir setiap malam kau selalu membuat dan mengantar susu padaku…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum saat Hyukkie menyerahkan susu kepadanya.

"gweanchana hyung… hyung pasti muntah lagi kan? Setidaknya minum susu agar hyung tidak lemas…" Hyukkie selalu memperhatikan Sungmin dan segala sesuatu yang Sungmin makan, karena dia ingin bayi yang berada di kandungan Sungmin sehat.

"nde… hae mana?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai meminum susunya sambil menatap Hyukkie.

"dikamar , sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk… " Hyukkie tersenyum ketika melihat gelas Sungmin sudah kosong, dan mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin.

"umm… ne, jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie… " Sungmin menggenggam tangan Hyukkie yang akan beranjak pergi.

"jaljayo hyung…" Hyukkie menyelimuti Sungmin dan pergi dari kamar itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, Hyukkie mulai menganggap Sungmin sebagai Hyung nya, dan Hyukkie merasa Sungmin memang orang yang baik, bukan hanya berpura-pura.

"kyu ~... aku mengantuk… ayo tidur…" sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan lamunannya di dekat pintu.

"eh? Nde.." Kyuhyun segera mendekati Sungmin setelah menutup pintu dan merangkak menaiki tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tertutup selimut sebatas dada .

"kyu… aku mengantuk…" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"hyung ~ jebal… 1 kali saja ne?" Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin untuk mau bercinta dengannya, karena selama Kyuhyun berada di Jepang , dia belum menjamahi tubuh berisi Sungmin sama sekali…  
Sungmin selalu ingin muntah setiap Kyuhyun memaksakan bercinta dengannya…

"kyu… poppo…" Sungmin menutup matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya…

Kyuhyun mengerti, Sungmin selalu minta Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sebelum Sungmin tidur, dan itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menyalurkan hasratnya lagi malam ini…

Kyuhyun mencium bibir plump Sungmin sekilas dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin sambil mendesah frustasi…

Rambut nya yang berwarna hitam pekat , bibir mungil nya yang berbentuk huruf M , bulu matanya yang lentik , pipi chubby nya yang selalu memerah saat terkena panas atau saat malu…  
jari tangannya yang kelihatan lebih lentik dari pada yeoja, tubuhnya yang berisi , kulit nya yang berwana putih mulus tanpa cacat…

ya, Kyuhyun sedang memandangi Sungmin yang terlihat damai sekali ketika sedang tertidur… tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya ketika bayangan dirinya yang sedang bercinta dengan orang lain melintas di kepalanya.

"mianhae hyung…" Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin yang tertutup rapat itu bergantian dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

~ Donghae Room ~

"Hyukkie… " Donghae memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sudah hampir terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"umm..?" Hyukkie merasa sangat nyaman karena Donghae tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan tangan Donghae mengusap-usap pelan perutnya.

" kau tidak pernah meminta apa-apa padaku… apa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu?" Donghae menutup matanya ketika mencium aroma shampoo di rambut Hyukkie…

"apa kau akan memberikan nya ?" Hyukkie tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena rasa bahagia.

"tentu… kau ingin apa? " Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukkie dan membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"a..aku…" Hyukkie menatap mata Donghae ragu.

"katakan saja… " Donghae menggesekkan hidung nya ke hidung Hyukkie dan menutup matanya.

"a..ku.. aku ingin menjenguk umma dan adik-adik ku di Sapphire Blue … ini sudah 2 tahun sejak… se..jak kau membawaku…" Hyukkie menutup matanya berharap Donghae tidak akan memukulnya, dia masih ingat ketika setahun yang lalu dia membahas hal yang sama Donghae memukuli dan memaksanya bercinta seharian.

"tidak… " Donghae segera membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Hyukkie dan mematikan lampu yang ada di meja nakas.

"hae… hanya 1 jam… jebal.. hiks…" Hyukkie memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan menciumi punggung Donghae.

"…." Hyukkie hanya bisa menangis karena Donghae tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya,dan akhirnya Hyukkie tertidur dengan air mata yang membasahi piyama Donghae.

~ Hankyung House ~

"Hannie… wae?" Heechul menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut berwarna merah milik Hankyung.

"Ssst ! umma menelpon…" Hankyung mengangkat handphonenya yang ada di dalam celana jeans nya yang terletak di lantai.

"hallo… nde umma? Ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?" Hankyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, memberi tanda untuk kekasihnya yang nakal itu agar berhenti membuat keributan.

"ish..! menyebalkan…" Heechul melempari bantal kearah hankyung yang sedang berdiri menghadap Heechul dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang.

"nde.. nanti aku hubungi, mungkin dia sedang sakit umma…" Hankyung mendelik mencoba menakut-nakuti heechul yang masih mencoba melemparinya dengan bantal.

"ne… good night umma…" Hankyung menutup handphone nya dan berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"kau.. ! dasar kucing nakal ! " Hankyung merangkak diatas tubuh Heechul, membuat heechul terkiki geli.

"hehe.. ada apa hannie?" Heechul menahan dada Hankyung yang ingin menciuminya lagi.

"ani… umma bilang sudah 5 hari ini Minnie tidak ke kantor… biasanya kalau dia sibuk dia selalu menghubungi umma… mungkin dia sakit… besok aku telpon dia..." Hankyung Memulai sesi ciuman panasnya lagi dengan Heechul.

~ Morning Sick ~

"hueek ! hhuekk!" Sungmin mengeluarkan isi perutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Minnie hyung… kita kedokter ne?" ucap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"umm… " akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk pasrah karena dia merasa tubuhnya kurang sehat sekarang.

"ketempat Siwon saja hyung… " ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba berada di kamar itu.

"eh? Hae? " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap kearah Donghae yang sedang membuka pintu kamar Sungmin agar Hyukkie bisa masuk dengan membawa nampan berisikan sarapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beralih menatap mata Hyukkie yang sedang meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja nakas… mata Hyukkie sedikit sembab dan wajah nya kelihatan pucat.

"Hyukkie hyung… gweanchana? " Kyuhyun mencoba menegur Hyukkie karena selama dia berada di rumah Donghae, mereka tidak pernah berbicara ataupun bertatapan.

"ne… " Hyukkie hanya menjawab seadanya dan tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun juga Sungmin karena dia tahu Donghae masih memperhatikannya.

"permisi tuan…" Hyukkie berjalan melewati donghae dengan menunduk…

"hae.. hyukkie kenapa?" Sekarang Sungmin yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hyukkie, karena Hyukkie terlihat tidak sehat.

"jangan lupa ketempat Siwon setelah sarapan… dia sudah ada di rumah sakit sekitar jam 7 pagi." Donghae menutup pintu kamar Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hyukkie dan Donghae… karena baru tadi malam Hyukkie kelihatan ceria , pagi ini dia sudah terlihat murung begitu juga dengan Donghae yang terlihat dingin...

"Hyung… siwon nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin menuju ranjang mereka.

"dokter Kyunie… sepupu hae…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang kelihatan seperti sedang menyelidiki.

~ Hospital ~

"senang bisa bertemu dengan anda tuan cho…" Siwon menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"senang bertemu dengan anda Dr. choi…" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dengan tatapan datar.

"sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Sungmin hyung?" terlihat sekali Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak senang ketika bertemu dengan Siwon.

"baru sekitar 1 minggu… anda tidak usah cemburu begitu tuan cho… saya sudah menikah…" Siwon tersenyum hangat kearah Kyuhyun seolah bisa mengerti tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Ah.. syukurlah…" Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dimata siwon.

Sungmin sedang di periksa diruangan lain oleh asissten Siwon yang tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, Choi jiwon.

"emm… jadi tuan cho… apa anda sudah siap?" Siwon bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"siap? Siap untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap siwon yang juga kelihatan bingung.

"anda belum tahu kalau Sungmin hyu-"

"oppaaa! Kandungan Sungmin oppa baik-baik saja, cukup beri vitamin saja…" jiwon tiba-tiba datang dengan ceria sambil menuntun Sungmin dan memutus pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"kandungan?" Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan jiwon.

"ne.. kandungan… Sungmin oppa hamil 4 bulan.. oppa tidak tau? Bukankah oppa semenya?" jawab jiwon cerewet.

Jiwon tidak terkejut dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena hyung satu-satu nya, Choi Siwon. Juga memperistri seorang namja manis dan pendiam yang bernama Kim kibum, atau lebih tepatnya Choi Kibum sekarang.

"h..hamil… 4 bulan?" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap Sungmin yang tersipu malu.

"eiits.. jangan mendekat ! " jiwon merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah melindungi Sungmin dari hewan buas.

"wae jiwon?" Siwon sedikit bingung dengan tingkah adiknya yang cerewet dan kelewatan ceria itu.

"aku hanya takut dia memeluk Sungmin oppa terlalu keras karena bahagia…" jiwon tersenyum kearah Siwon yang memandang dengan tatapan seolah menyuruhnya menjauh.

"ish.. arraso…" jiwon menyingkir dan menutup matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

"hyung.. ! kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? " Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin.

"a..aku.. hiks… saranghae Kyu…hiks" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"nado saranghae minnie…" Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia, karena operasi yang dulu dia anggap gagal itu benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, ketakutan yang selama ini hinggap di hatinya lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat Kyuhyun begitu bahagia mengetahui ada anaknya di dalam rahimnya.

Sungmin tidak berani menyampaikan dirinya hamil karena dia takut Kyuhyun tidak akan merespon dengan baik, bayangan orang-orang yang Kyuhyun ajak bercinta selama ini selalu membuat Sungmin takut… takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya dan tidak menginginkan bayinya… tapi hari ini Sungmin merasakan cinta Kyuhyun yang begitu besar padanya dan bayi mereka …

"oppa… cepat buatkan aku keponakan dengan kibum oppa…" ucap jiwon ditengah-tengah keheningan diruangan Siwon itu.

"sst… berisik ! oppa masih berusaha…" ucap Siwon sambil tertawa kearah jiwon yang tengah mengusap air matanya karena terharu melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga tertawa mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Jiwon itu…

~ Donghae House ~

"hyukkie… " Donghae memanggil kekasihnya yang masih terlihat "_menyibukkan diri_" sejak pagi.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukkie masih tetap memotong sayuran yang akan dia masak untuk makan siang.

"Hyukkie.. jawab aku ! aku tidak bekerja dan masih disini untuk mu! Jangan diam !" Donghae berteriak dengan kesal karena Hyukkie benar-benar mengacuhkannya…

Hyukkie masih menyuapi Donghae ketika sarapan , memberikannya morning kiss, memilihkan baju untuk Donghae, tapi dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Donghae…

"aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk mengikuti ku hae…" akhirnya Hyukkie menjawab donghae walaupun masih berusaha berpura-pura sibuk.

"kau… " Donghae kesal dengan sikap Hyukkie, sikap pembangkang nya yang sudah hampir 1 tahun ini tidak pernah dia perlihatkan lagi pada Donghae itu muncul lagi…

Hyukkie memang lebih memilih menuruti semua keinginan Donghae dan menjadi penurut 1 tahun belakangan … Hyukkie berharap Donghae akan merasa kasihan padanya dan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan adik-adik'nya di Sapphire Blue, tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi… Donghae benar-benar keras kepala…

"ikut aku ke kamar!" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie yang sedang mencuci buah-buahan hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"lepas ! aku maid disini ! bukan pelacur ! " Hyukkie berteriak dan melepaskan cengkraman Donghae.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau pelacur Hyukkie ! " wajah Donghae memerah karena menahan marah.

"kau memperlakukan ku seperti pelacur ! hiks… " Hyukkie terduduk di lantai dan menangis sesenggukan.

"aku mencintai mu Hyukkie ! kau kekasih ku…bukan pelacur ! "

"aku ingin pulang… hiks..kalau kau menganggap aku kekasih mu…hiks…izinkan aku pulang… hiks " Hyukkie terkejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

"kalau satu-satunya cara membuat kau tidak keluar dari rumah ini dengan menjadikan kau sebagai pelacur… aku akan melakukannya…" Donghae mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukkie dengan bridal style menuju kamar.

"h…hae… hiks.. apa maksudmu…hiks.." Hyukkie terkejut melihat tatapan Donghae yang kosong kearahnya.

Apakah mungkin Donghae bermaksud… ?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo untuk semua review sebelumnya, bagaimana menurut kalian part ini? ^^

Semoga "_sedikit_" lebih seru. Kekeke

Setelah ini, Kyuhyun harus menghadapi kehamilan Sungmin.

Dan hyukkie harus menghadapi Donghae…

Kalau kalian penasaran jangan lupa review ne… ^^

Kalau mood sedang baik, ff ini pasti cepat publish.


	5. Love and Sex Chapter 5

Warning : Yaoi , M-preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Hari terus berjalan. Sore itu adalah hari sabtu dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 ketika Siwon mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Hyukkie bersama jiwon dan Kibum dirumahnya.

"hiks…sakit.. berhenti…hiks…" Hyukkie menangis terisak ketika Kibum membersihkan luka di holenya dengan air hangat.

"sabar oppa.. hanya sebentar…" ucap jiwon menenangkan Hyukkie, sambil memegangi tangan Hyukkie yang penuh dengan bekas kissmark dan luka cambukan dengan hati-hati.

"hyung… katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau melarikan diri lagi?" Tanya Siwon sedih sambil mengobati luka bekas cambukan di perut dan dada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sedang berada diatas tempat tidur Jiwon dengan posisi terlentang, kedua tangannya di pegangi jiwon dan kakinya di buka lebar oleh kibum, Hyukkie diantar Donghae sekitar 1 jam yang lalu ketika Donghae akan berangkat ke kantornya.

Donghae selalu mengantar Hyukkie kerumah Siwon setelah dia selesai menyiksa atau melakukan sex dengan Hyukkie. Karena Donghae tidak ingin orang lain yang mengobati tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"hiks.. aku ingin pulang…hiks.. tolong aku… wonnie.. bummie..hiks… aakh !" Hyukkie menggigit bibirnya keras ketika dua jari kibum masuk kedalam lubang anusnya untuk membersihkannya dari sperma Donghae.

"ne… kami akan mengantarkan mu pulang oppa, setelah lukamu benar-benar kering ne?" jiwon berusaha menenangkan Hyukkie yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"hiks…jebal.. aku ingin pulang ke Sapphire Blue…hiks.. aakh !" Hyukkie berteriak lagi ketika kibum dan siwon mulai mengobati lubang anus Hyukkie.

"tahan sebentar hyung , ini akan sangat sakit… chagi, tolong ambilkan air hangat dan perban lagi…" perintah Siwon pada kibum yang kemudian segera dilakukan kibum.

"oppa… lebih baik Hyukkie oppa dibius, kasihan dia…" jiwon mencoba memberi saran pada siwon, dan langsung dijawab gelengan oleh kibum.

"tidak bisa ! Hyukkie hyung sedang hamil ! dan kita hanya memiliki obat bius untuk orang dewasa bukan orang hamil… itu terlalu berbahaya untuk bayinya…" jawab kibum sambil membawa air hangat dan perban yang Siwon minta.

"hamil?" mata jiwon terbuka lebar karena terkejut mendengar Hyukkie hamil.

"ne.. hiks… tapi jangan beritahu Donghae.. jebal.. hiks.." Hyukkie menatap Jiwon dengan pandangan memohon.

"sampai kapan hyung ?! hae hyung hampir membuat kau keguguran ! dia harus tahu agar dia berhenti menyiksa kau hyung ! ini membahayakan bayimu dan dirimu sendiri hyung ! " Siwon sedikit membentak Hyukkie karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hyukkie yan memilih menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Donghae selama 3 bulan ini.

Hyukkie memang berharap dia keguguran karena perbuatan Donghae. Dia memang menantikan saat itu, karena rasa takutnya terhadap Donghae dan keinginannya untuk pulang ke Sapphire Blue membuatnya tidak memperdulikan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya lagi.

~ Flashback On ~

"dia cukup manis … kau boleh menikahinya, asalkan dia harus bisa hamil dan memberikan aku cucu… " ucap nyonya Lee dengan tegas , yang tidak lain adalah umma Donghae.

"jeongmal? Umma tidak berbohong?" Donghae sedikit terkejut karena ternyata ummanya mengizinkannya menjadi gay dan menikahi Hyukkie.

"untuk apa umma berbohong?" Nyonya Lee tersenyum kearah Donghae, memastikan bahwa dia bisa menerima Hyukkie dalam keluarga Lee dengan satu syarat , Hyukkie harus bisa hamil.

Donghae memeluk ummanya sangat erat karena rasa bahagia, tapi disisi lain Hyukkie justru ingin menangis karena umma Donghae tidak memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap Donghae justru membebaskan Donghae dalam memilih dan itu artinya Hyukkie benar-benar tidak bisa lari dari cengkraman Donghae.

~ Flashback Off ~

Dan sejak saat itu Hyukkie selalu berharap agar segigih apapun Donghae mengajaknya melakukan sex dia tidak akan bisa hamil. Tapi sepertinya harapannya untuk lepas dari Donghae dan berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya di Sapphire Blue tidak akan terjadi karena kehamilannya.

Menurut Hyukkie tidak melawan ketika Donghae memukul atau memperlakukannya dengan kasar saat melakukan sex adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia keguguran.

~ Japan Mall ~

"kyunie.. aku ingin makan permen kapas.." Sungmin menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar ketika melihat seorang anak kecil lewat dihadapannya membawa permen kapas.

"haah.. hyung… aku lelah sekali…kita sudah mengelilingi mall lebih dari 4 jam… " Kyuhyun memijiti kakinya sendiri yang terasa sangat pegal.

"kyunie tidak sayang padaku dan bayi kita…" mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca dan membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"eh? Ani… a..ku belikan tunggu disini ne?" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju penjual kapas yang tidak berada jauh dari sana.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat-ingat semua yang dia dan Kyuhyun lakukan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit pagi ini.

Entah kenapa Sungmin selalu senang melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan dalam mengabulkan permintaan-permintaanya.

Dan Sungmin selalu menikmati ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang. Rasanya Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun tidak hanya memikirkan sex didalam otaknya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi appa dan suami yang baik.

"hyung… ini permen kapasnya…" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah permen kapas berukuran sangat besar pada Sungmin dan menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"eh? Ani… aku tidak ingin… Kyunie saja yang makan…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"hyung… bukannya 2 menit yang lalu hyung ingin makan ini?" Kyuhyun kembali memastikan kalau Sungmin tidak bercanda.

"nde.. tapi aku sudah tidak mau.. kyunie saja yang makan.." Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis kearah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun luluh dan tidak jadi marah pada Sungmin.

"haaah… bayi appa ternyata nakal ne? " Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Sungmin dan menciumi perutnya yang masih datar itu berkali-kali membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

~ Hankyung House ~

"Hannie… kau sedang apa?" Tanya Heechul yang sedang memoles kuku-kuku nya didepan meja rias kamar Hankyung.

"memesan tiket untuk 2 orang…" jawab hankyung yang masih sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"hmm? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Heechul lagi sambil mendekati Hankyung yang duduk diatas ranjang.

"untuk kau dan aku… kita ke jeju island besok."

"mwoya?! Kenapa tidak bertanya dengan ku dulu?! Aku ada jadwal besok !" Heechul memukul bahu Hankyung dengan keras, membuat Hankyung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Heechul mengerti.

"apa?!" Heechul sedikit kesal karena Hankyung tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya.

"ani.. aku sudah menelpon Jaejoong… dan dia bilang dia bisa menggantikan mu karena suaminya sedang mengurus bisnisnya di China jadi …. Mau ikut atau tidak?" Hankyung tersenyum jahil pada Heechul membuat Heechul tertawa dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"aku mau… tapi untuk apa kita kesana hannie?" Tanya Heechul yang mulai menciumi leher dan pipi Hankyung.

"menghabiskan waktu bersama… dan membuat anak tentunya…." Hankyung menutup laptopnya dan mulai membalas ciuman-ciuman Heechul.

Heechul tidak perduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang harus ditahannya besok saat di perjalanan kalau dia melakukan sex lagi dengan Hankyung malam ini.

_Karena ketika Cinta dan Sex menguasai akal sehatmu , kau tidak akan bisa berlari kemana-mana._

~ Donghae House ~

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat berbeda di rumah Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan dengan sangat tenang malam itu, tidak ada yang berbicara. Entah karena enggan atau karena tidak tahu akan membicarakan apa…

Donghae hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan dipiringnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit sedih karena berfikir Donghae tidak menyukai masakannya.

"Hae hyung… kalau tidak mau makan lebih baik tidur… kau mengganggu nafsu makan ku dan Sungmin hyung…" Kyuhyun menyindir Donghae dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari Sungmin.

"Kyunie… ! Donghae hanya tidak terbiasa makan masakan ku… " Sungmin mencubit dan memukul Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak perduli dengan perasaan Donghae.

"mianhae hyung… aku suka, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan…" Donghae meletakkan garpunya dan berdiri hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Hyukkie hyung mana? " pertanyaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"kau tidak berhak memanggilnya _Hyukkie_ … ! panggil dia begitu sekali lagi dan akan aku pastikan kau tidak bisa membuka matamu lagi besok !" Donghae segera berlalu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan, entah sampai kapan Donghae tidak akan mempercayai kalau Kyuhyun nya bisa berubah.

"ada apa dengannya hyung? Memang apa salahnya memanggil Hyukkie ? " Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang juga menatap Kyuhyun.

"mungkin dia cemburu Kyunie… kalau ada namja lain yang memanggil aku dengan sebutan Minnie, Kyunie marah tidak?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"tentu saja ! akan kupatahkan lehernya… " jawab Kyuhyun berapi-api membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"nah, mungkin dia juga cemburu saat kau memanggil Hyukkie begitu… " ucap Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"hmm… baiklah…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Sungmin.

"eeh? K..kyunie mau apa?" Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya saat bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

"melumat bibir mu hyung… kelihatannya lezat sekali.." jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

"Kyunie… ! bibir ku bukan makanan !" Sungmin menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"benarkah? Aku harus memastikan dulu hyung.. apa benar bibir mu itu tidak terbuat dari permen?" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

Dan makan malam itu menjadi moment yang romantis untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

_ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan berhenti mencari kepuasaan mu sendiri dan kau akan mulai menikmati kepuasaan pasangan mu._

~ Siwon House ~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.30 pagi ketika Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya untuk pergi kerumah sakit karena ada pasien yang membutuhkannya dan menemukan Donghae yang duduk di teras rumah nya.

"hyung? Kenapa ada disini? Ayo masuk, diluar dingin sekali… ! " ucap Siwon sambil mempersilahkan Donghae masuk.

"aku merindukannya… dia ada dimana?" Donghae menatap siwon dengan pandangan kosong.

"dia ada di kamar jiwon, hyung… hyung tunggu ! " Siwon segera mengejar Donghae yang berjalan menuju kamar jiwon.

Donghae sedikit tertegun melihat Hyukkie yang tertidur dengan tenang di atas ranjang.

"hyung… dia baru bisa tidur… jang-" kata-kata siwon terputus ketika matanya melihat alat USG (tes kehamilan) di atas meja nakas kamar jiwon.

Siwon lupa menyuruh jiwon untuk membereskan alat itu dan karena kecerobohannya ,Donghae melihat alat itu.

"periksa perut Hyukkie sekarang…." Ucap Donghae yang membuat siwon membatu, baru pertama kali dalam hidup nya dia merasa begitu bersalah dan bodoh.

"kubilang periksa sekarang…" Donghae mendekati Hyukkie yang tertidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

Donghae masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas cambukan dan kissmark yang dia buat di tubuh lemah Hyukkie.

Siwon pada akhirnya pasrah dan mulai membuka selimut Hyukkie hingga perutnya dan mengoles cairan kental dan setelah itu menggunakan alat USG itu pada perut hyukkie, di layar USG itu terlihat bulatan yang Donghae tahu pasti adalah calon anaknya.

Donghae tersenyum puas menatap Hyukkienya yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan alat yang menyentuh perutnya.

"hyukkie… chukkae…." Donghae mengusap sayang kepala Hyukkie, membuat Hyukkie membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"h..hae… a..aku…" Hyukkie tiba-tiba menangis, air matanya mengalir deras ketika melihat siwon dan Donghae menatapnya.

Hyukkie menangis karena terkejut melihat siwon yang masih menggerakkan alat USG itu di perutnya dan itu artinya Donghae sudah mengetahui bahwa Hyukkie hamil.

"uljima hyukkie… gomawo karena kau berhasil memberikan yang aku dan keluargaku harapkan selama ini…" Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukkie kedalam pelukannya, membuat Hyukkie meringis kesakitan karena luka ditubuhnya.

Siwon yang merasa sangat bersalah pada Hyukkie itu pun segera keluar dari kamar jiwon, Siwon sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk merahasiakan kehamilannya dari Donghae.

"hiks.. sakit… hiks…" Donghae melepas pelukannya dan merebahkan tubuh Hyukkie sebelum akhirnya menciumi seluruh luka di tubuh Hyukkie sambil mengucapkan _mianhae_ berkali-kali.

~ Breakfast ~

"Donghae hyung?" kibum sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Donghae tengah menciumi tubuh Hyukkie yang terlihat sedang tertidur saat kibum masuk hendak mengobati luka di tubuh Hyukkie lagi.

"oh? Kibum? Annyeong…" Donghae segera beranjak dari atas tubuh hyukkie dan menyapa kibum.

"sejak kapan ada disini?" kibum sedikit sedih ketika melihat kissmark di tubuh Hyukkie bertambah.

"jam 3 pagi… " ucap Donghae seadanya sambil menyelimuti lagi tubuh Hyukkie.

"hyung… kau sudah tahu?" kibum mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati saat melihat alat USG yang masih ada di meja nakas.

"ne… " Donghae tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus lagi kepala Hyukkie nya yang masih tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"kuharap, kau bisa menghentikan kegilaan mu itu hyung… kalau tidak, aku akan melaporkan mu ke polisi karena menganiaya Hyukkie…" Kibum berucap dengan serius sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal pada apa yang sering Donghae perbuat ke Hyukkie.

"hahaha… kau lucu sekali kibum-sshi … kau ingin bayi ini tidak memiliki appa karena perbuatan konyol mu itu? " Donghae menyeringai kearah kibum sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam selimut dan mengusap perut Hyukkie.

Kibum memang sangat membenci Donghae sejak dia mengantar Hyukkie yang terluka sangat parah kerumahnya pertama kali, Kibum bisa merasakan penderitaan Hyukkie bahkan hanya dari tatapan matanya.

Kibum selalu membujuk Siwon untuk melaporkan Donghae ke polisi setiap kali Donghae mengantar Hyukkie kerumahnya.

Tapi tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa melakukannya, karena bagaimanapun Donghae adalah sepupunya dan Donghae termasuk orang penting di Jepang.

"aku bisa mencarikan appa yang lebih baik untuknya ! " kibum yang sudah terbawa emosi itu berkata seolah menantang Donghae.

"benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti… apa kau bisa menyingkirkan aku… " Donghae tersenyum sombong kemudian melipat tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang mulai membuka selimut Hyukkie untuk mengobatinya.

~ Skip Time – Kyumin Side ~

Sudah 5 bulan sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama appa dan ummanya.

Ya, orang tua Kyuhyun memang terkejut ketika mengetahui Sungmin hamil dan hendak memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin , tapi Kyuhyun bisa menunjukkan pada mereka kalau dia sangat mencintai Sungmin juga calon anaknya.

Dan kegigihan Kyuhyun juga keinginan mereka memiliki cucu, membuat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun membuang jauh-jauh sifat egois mereka.

Lagi pula Sungmin juga bisa memberikan mereka cucu dan mereka sudah mengenal Sungmin sejak lama.

Mereka tahu Sungmin adalah orang baik.

~ Skip Time – Haehyuk Side ~

Berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang harus berusaha mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, Hyukkie yang memang sudah diterima sejak awal itu diperlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh umma Donghae.

Umma Donghae selalu datang dan menginap dirumah Donghae setiap akhir pekan untuk memastikan kondisi Hyukkie baik-baik saja.

Hyukkie tidak pernah diizinkan membersihkan rumah dan memasak lagi, Donghae juga selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut meskipun Hyukkie sering memaksa Donghae untuk mengizinkannya pulang ke Sapphire Blue. Donghae tidak pernah memukulinya lagi…

Sifat kasar Donghae benar-benar hilang dan tegantikan oleh sifat lemah lembut yang membuat Hyukkie gelisah, meskipun Donghae tidak pernah memukuli atau bercinta dengan kasar lagi , Donghae tetap tidak pernah mau mengabulkan permintaannya untuk bertemu Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo untuk review kalian sebelumnya , review kalian benar- benar menghibur mood saya yang sedang buruk akhir- akhir ini. ^^

Jeongmal mianhae karena ada skip part yang lumayan extreme , membuat alur jadi terlihat terlalu cepat, mungkin beberapa chap lagi cerita ini selesai.

Dan untuk bagian sex haehyuk , sebenarnya saya ingin ceritakan disini. Tapi karena otak saya tiba-tiba blank dan saya takut imajinasi saya terlalu sadis untuk readers saya jadi mengurungkan untuk menceritakannya.

Jeongmal mianhae dan gomawo , kalau masih ada pertanyaan di benak kalian, kalian boleh tanyakan. Mungkin next chap bisa saya jelaskan melalui cerita. ^^ *deep bow*


	6. Love and Sex Chapter 6

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin sedang berada di dapur memegang perutnya yang terasa keram. Dia masih memikirkan percakapan terakhirnya dengan kedua orang tuanya, juga hankyung. hyung satu-satunya yang juga tinggal di seoul bersama kekasihnya Kim Heechul, seminggu telah berlalu dan kesehatannya menurun drastis sejak saat itu.

~ Flashback On ~

"umma.. hiks.. jebal..aku sangat mencintai Heechul…" Hankyung bersujud dikaki ummanya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"izinkan aku bertanggung jawab umma…" Kyuhyun juga menciumi tangan umma Sungmin dan Hankyung yang masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali… pergi dari rumah ini ! kalian bukan anak ku lagi !" Mrs. Lee segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Heechul memeluk Sungmin dan menangis terisak ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa anak yang di dalam rahim mereka tidak bisa membuat hati Mrs. Lee luluh.

"uljima han… kau akan menjadi appa sebentar lagi, kau tidak boleh menangis… ! dan kau Kyuhyun, berjanjilah untuk menjaga Sungmin !" appa Hankyung merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Hankyung juga Kyuhyun.

Ya, appa Sungmin dan Hankyung bisa menerima keputusan Hankyung dan Sungmin karena merasa kasihan dengan calon cucunya.

"hiks.. jeongmal gomawo appa… hiks" Sungmin pun ikut memeluk appanya yang berhati lembut itu.

"chullie… kemari nak…" appa Hankyung memanggil Heechul dan kemudian mereka semua berpelukan. Seolah saling memberi kekuatan dan rasa tenang.

"appa akan membujuk umma kalian… Hankyung dan Kyuhyun , kalian jaga istri dan calon anak kalian baik-baik ne… dan hubungi appa kalau Sungmin atau Heechul akan melahirkan…" perintah appa Hankyung yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

~ Flashback Off ~

"aaakh… ! Kyuniie ! umma ! appo… aakh.." Sungmin terduduk di lantai ketika rasa keram di perutnya berubah menjadi rasa sakit.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Sungmin berteriak, umma Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Sungmin segera berlari menuju dapur.

"aigo ! Kyuhyun ! Sungmin akan melahirkan !" Mrs. Cho berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dan suaminya yang sedang berbincang diruang tamu ketika melihat air yang menggenang disekitar kaki Sungmin yang sudah terduduk lemas.

~ Hospital ~

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berjalan –jalan dengan gelisah di koridor rumah sakit, terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran di wajah mereka.

"Kyu… han… ayo duduk… kalian membuat kepalaku sakit.. ! " Heechul membentak Hankyung dan Kyuhyun karena dia juga merasa gelisah, tapi Hankyung tidak memeluknya sama sekali semenjak mereka sampai dirumah sakit.

"biarkan mereka chullie… mungkin itu bisa membuat mereka lebih tenang.." ucap umma Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Heechul, seolah mengerti apa yang Heechul rasakan.

"gomawo umma…." Heechul tersenyum sangat manis kearah umma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung tiba-tiba terdiam ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan dimana Sungmin sedang dioperasi Caesar .

"bayi ku hyung !" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Hankyung dan membuat Heechul dan umma Kyuhyun menangis terharu.

Tak beberapa lama, dokter yang menangani Sungmin pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung disambut oleh Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan keponakanku? Bagaimana juga dengan keadaan Sungmin?" Hankyung mengguncang tubuh Dokter muda itu.

"s..sabar tuan.. pasien sedang beristirahat dan anak tuan cho sedang dibersihkan."jawab Dokter itu dengan terbata-bata karena Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang kelewatan bersemangat mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"kalian bisa masuk, tapi bergantian ne? dan kalau bisa tuan cho (kyuhyun) dan tuan Lee (hankyung) tidak usah masuk." Ucap Dokter itu serius.

"waeyo ?!" teriak Hankyung dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan membuat dokter itu menutup telinganya.

"karena kalian berisik sekali.. !" jawaban Dokter itu membuat Heechul , umma Kyuhyun dan appa Kyuhyun tertawa.

~ Donghae House ~

"ayo diminum Hyukkie… " Donghae menyangga tubuh Hyukkie di dadanya dan membantu Hyukkie duduk untuk meminum segelas susu hangat yang sudah dia buatkan.

Sudah 1 bulan Hyukkie tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar dan hanya berbaring di tempat tidur karena kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke 8 itu.

Tentu hyukkie kewalahan karena dia sedang mengandung dua orang bayi di dalam rahimnya.

Donghae dan ummanya sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa mereka akan memiliki dua malaikat kecil sekaligus.

Tapi kebahagian Donghae sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Hyukkie, karena dia merasa tersiksa dengan sikap possesive Donghae yang semakin hari semakin membuat dia ingin melarikan diri.

Donghae selalu memandikan Hyukkie setiap pagi dan sore , dia juga selalu menyuapi Hyukkie makan.

Sebelum Donghae berangkat bekerja, dia akan menyalakan kamera pengintai diseluruh rumah, agar dia bisa mengetahui dan melihat jika terjadi apa-apa pada hyukkie dan calon bayinya dari kantor.

"hae… aku bosan… " ucap Hyukkie sambil menatap Donghae yang tengah menciumi perutnya.

"kau ingin apa Hyukkie? " Tanya donghae yang mulai membuka baju hamil Hyukkie dan memperhatikan perut mulus juga penis Hyukkie yang tidak dibalut dengan celana dalam.

Kalian tahu kenapa Hyukkie tidak mengenakan celana dalam? Tentu saja karena larangan nyonya lee , dan baju hamil yang tengah di pakainya juga adalah baju yang di belikan nyonya Lee.

Umma Donghae melarang Hyukkie menggunakan baju yang ketat karena tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada calon cucunya.

"aku… aku ingin pulang hae… aku merindukan umma…" mata Hyukkie mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakan dia merindukan umma, yang tidak lain adalah Park Leeteuk.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus meminta untuk bertemu dengannya hah ?!" Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Hyukkie terkejut.

"a..aku… hiks…aku akan terus meminta sampai kau mengizinkan hae..hiks.." akhirnya air mata berhasil lolos dan mengalir di pipi Hyukkie.

"lupakan ! aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kau kembali ! kau milikku ! " Donghae berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak keluar dari kamar , tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Hyukkie bertanya.

"wae? hiks.. wae? katakan padaku hae… hiks.. wae? aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan umma.. hiks.." Hyukkie menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis dengan kedua tangannya.

"bohong ! kau ingin bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook kan ?! kau ingin melarikan diri dan menikah dengannya kan? Cih ! jangan pernah berharap itu akan terjadi !" Donghae berteriak dan mendekati hyukkie yang masih menangis.

"aku bersumpah hae... hiks aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan umma…hiks..aahh berhenti hae !" Hyukkie tiba-tiba mendesah dan berteriak dengan keras ketika Donghae menghisap penis Hyukkie dengan cepat dan kasar.

"aaah… hae… aahh…" Donghae membuka paha Hyukkie lebih lebar dan menjilati jari telunjuknya sebentar , kemudian mulai memasukkan jarinya dengan pelan dan hati-hati kedalam lubang anus Hyukkie.

"haeee… aah.. jangan.. ummmmh…" Donghae kembali menghisap penis Hyukkie dan mengeluar masukkan dua jarinya di dalam hole Hyukkie dengan beraturan, membuat Hyukkie menggelinjang karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"hae… aaahh.. haaeee… !" Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Donghae untuk merangsang Hyukkie, sperma Hyukkie keluar sangat banyak bahkan menyembur ditenggorokan Donghae dan segera di teguk olehnya.

"aah… hae…" Hyukkie masih mengatur nafasnya saat Donghae mulai merangkak diatas tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan berhenti di nipple Hyukkie yang terlihat menggoda di mata Donghae.

"aah… appo… hae.. !" Hyukkie sedikit berteriak ketika Donghae menghisap nipplenya dan menggigitnya gemas.

"setelah bayi kita lahir, aku pasti akan jarang menghisap ini Hyukkie… mereka akan menguasainya…"Donghae kembali menghisap nipple Hyukkie,dan perkataan Donghae tadi entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat pipi Hyukkie merona.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Hyukkie memang bahagia akan memiliki anak ,dia bahkan selalu membayangkan bahagianya ketika anak-anaknya memanggilnya _umma _. tapi rasa bahagianya berganti rasa takut ketika ingat perlakuan Donghae terhadapnya.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah dia melahirkan kedua anaknya itu.

Hyukkie takut sikap kasar dan liar Donghae dulu akan kembali.

Entah kenapa ,Hyukkie yakin sikap lemah lembut Donghae hanya bersifat sementara.

"hae… aku lelah…" Hyukkie mendorong pundak Donghae yang masih sibuk menghisap nipplenya ketika rasa takutnya pada Donghae kembali.

"lelah? Baiklah… " Donghae segera merapikan baju hamil Hyukkie kemudian mencium perutnya sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti Hyukkie.

"hae…" Hyukkie memanggil Donghae yang sedang mengganti baju nya dengan piyama.

"hmm? kau mau membicarakan hal itu lagi eoh… lebih baik kau diam… aku sedang tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun malam ini… " jawab Donghae sambil melirik Hyukkie yang terdiam dan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"a..apa maksud mu hae…" Hyukkie mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada Donghae yang masih mengancing piyamanya.

"aku yakin kau mengerti Hyukkie… kau tentu tidak ingin mendengar berita salah satu anggota Shappire Blue yang bernama "Kim Ryeowook" ditemukan meninggal secara mengenaskan besok kan…?" Donghae melirik Hyukkie lagi yang terlihat sangat shock.

"jaljayo Hyukkie…" Donghae mencium kening Hyukkie yang masih terdiam dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukkie.

~ 5 Years Later ~

"ummaaaaa… Taeminnie jatuh !" Cho Jino , yang tidak lain adalah anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu berteriak sekuat tenaganya saat melihat sepupunya terjatuh.

"hiks… hiks… appaaaaaa.. !" Hankyung segera berlari kearah Taemin yang sedang menangis diatas rumput dan memegang lututnya yang lecet.

"cup..cup… uljima baby… jangan menangis lagi… ayo kita bersihkan lukanya… jino kajja…" Hankyung menggendong Taemin di punggungnya dan menggandeng tangan Jino menuju tempat Kyuhyun , Sungmin dan Heechul duduk.

Cho jino adalah anak dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berusia 5 tahun sedangkan Lee Taemin adalah anak dari Hankyung dan Heechul yang berusia lebih muda 3 bulan dari Jino.

Mereka sedang menikmati hari libur mereka di taman kota seperti kebanyakan keluarga lainnya.

"aigo… jino, umma kan sudah bilang jangan berlari ! lihat Taemin jadi terjatuh… ! " Sungmin menasehati Jino yang sedang berdiri menatap Heechul yang membersihkan Luka Taemin.

"mianhae taeminie… jino nakal… " air mata Jino mulai mengalir di pipi chubby nya ketika dia mengucapkan maaf.

"gweachana hyuuuung… Minnie tidak cakit lagi… umma cudah cembuhin Minnie…" Taemin tesenyum manis kearah Jino dan membuat Jino yang tadi menangis langsung tersenyum.

"jinjja? kajja main lagi !" Jino menarik tangan Taemin dan membuat orang tua mereka menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah polos mereka.

5 tahun telah berlalu sejak Sungmin dan Heechul melahirkan anak mereka, selama 5 tahun yang penuh warna itu, mereka membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama walau tanpa restu dari umma Sungmin dan Hankyung.

Mereka bisa melewati tahun-tahun itu dengan baik, Umma Sungmin dan Hankyung memang masih tidak mau menegur Sungmin, Hankyung atau pun Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi setiap minggu umma mereka yang keras kepala itu selalu datang untuk menjemput Taemin dan Jino menginap dirumah nya.

Karena walau bagaimanapun , umma Hankyung dan Sungmin tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya yang sangat bahagia atas kehadiran dua orang cucunya itu.

"hyung… aku merindukan Hyukkie… " ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba yang sedang memandangi Taemin dan Jino yang berlarian.

"hmm… kalau begitu telpon saja Donghae..." Jawab hankyung yang sedang menciumi Heechul.

" yaa ! hyung ! jangan berbuat yang macam2 disini ! " Kyuhyun menendang kaki Hankyung yang semakin gencar menciumi leher Heechul.

"hahaha.. bilang saja kalau kau cemburu…" ucap Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"apa? Jangan menatap ku dengan me- mmmph !" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terjatuh diatas rumput dan melumat bibir plumpnya yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun tergila-gila.

"ckckck… tadi menyuruh kami berhenti… dasar mesum !" ucap Hankyung dan Heechul yang kemudian tertawa melihat Kyuhyun masih sibuk melumat bibir Sungmin dan meraba-raba bagian selangkangannya.

~ Donghae House ~

"aiden… spencer… cepat mandi… ! " Hyukkie berteriak dari arah dapur saat mendengar suara tawa aiden dan spencer yang bercanda dengan Donghae diruang tamu.

"nde ummaaaa… " jawab aiden dan spencer bersamaan.

Aiden dan Spencer Lee adalah anak kembar Donghae dan Hyukkie… usia mereka hanya lebih muda satu bulan dari Cho Jino, anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kehidupan Hyukkie berubah drastis semenjak hadirnya dua orang malaikat kecil nya itu.

Hyukkie tidak pernah bertengkar lagi dengan Donghae karena kesibukannya mengurus Aiden juga Spencer…

"emh.. hae… aku sedang mencuci piring…" ucap Hyukkie sedikit mendesah saat Donghae mendekatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang entah sejak kapan ke bokong Hyukkie dan tangan nakalnya meremas-remas penis Hyukkie dari belakang.

"sudah 3 minggu aku tidak merasakan hole mu yang sempit Hyukkie…kau terlalu sibuk dengan anak kita…" Donghae berbisik sambil menjilati telinga Hyukkie membuat Hyukkie menutup matanya.

Hyukkie memang tidak pernah menerima ajakan Donghae lagi untuk bercinta dikarenakan spencer dan aiden tidur dikamar mereka sejak tiga minggu yang lalu karena takut setelah menonton film horror… tapi bukan hanya itu alasan Hyukkie, Hyukkie juga takut Donghae akan membuatnya hamil lagi…

Dan sejak saat itu juga Donghae selalu bermastrubasi sendiri di kamar mandi ketika terangsang melihat istrinya yang sexy itu...

"hae… nanti spencer dan aiden melihat…emh…" Hyukkie segera membasuh tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Donghae.

"hyukkie… hanya hisap saja… jeball…aku tidak akan meminta lebih…" Donghae membujuk Hyukkie yang akan berjalan menuju kamar mereka untuk memeriksa aiden dan spencer yang masih mandi.

"emh.. hae… tapi…" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie dan membuat Hyukkie berlutut tepat di depan penisnya yang sudah tidak terbungkus celana.

"Hyukkie… hisap… ! " Donghae mendorong kepala Hyukkie mendekati penisnya yang berdiri dengan tegak dan sedikit licin.

Hyukkie akhirnya terpaksa mengulum dan menghisap penis Donghae dengan cepat, Hyukkie sangat takut aksinya dan Donghae ini dilihat oleh kedua anaknya yang masih kecil itu.

"aaah…. Aah.. Hyukkie… telan…hhh" Donghae menutup matanya merasakan mulut hangat Hyukkie yang menelan penisnya , fikiran Donghae melayang jauh ketika tangan mulus Hyukkie meremas-remas twinsball nya sedikit keras untuk merangsang dan mempercepat Donghae orgasme.

"aaah… Hyukkie… akuhh… aaaaah…." Dan rencana Hyukkie berhasil, Donghae bisa orgasme hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, Hyukkie segera berdiri setelah memasangkan kembali celana Donghae dan membersihkan sperma Donghae yang meleleh di dagunya karena mulut Hyukkie tidak muat untuk menampung semua sperma Donghae.

Hyukkie berniat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membantu kedua anaknya mandi , tapi tiba-tiba Hyukkie tercekat saat dia membalik tubuhnya, Spencer dan Aiden sudah menatapnya juga Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"aiden… spencer? Kenapa belum mandi?" Donghae mencoba memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya pada kedua anaknya itu.

"appa… tidak sakit?" Tanya Aiden , adik dari spencer yang hanya berbeda 0.5 detik saat di lahirkan itu terlihat hendak menangis.

"umma… kenapa menggigit tempat appa pipis?" Spencer , sang kakak yang terlihat lebih manja itu bahkan sudah berlinangan air mata ketika bertanya pada Hyukkie yang kebingungan.

"umma… umma tidak menggigit appa, chagiya… umma mencium appa.." Donghae berusaha membuang kegugupannya.

"waeyo?" Tanya Aiden dan Spencer bersamaan.

"um… appa susah pipis… jadi umma menciumnya supaya appa bisa pipis.." Donghae tersenyum dengan kikuk kearah anak-anaknya , begitu juga dengan Hyukkie…. dia berharap mereka tidak akan memikirkannya lagi setelah Donghae menjelaskan.

"ooh begitu? Nanti aku juga mau dicium kalau aku tidak bisa pipis umma… ! " Spencer mengatakannya dengan senyum polos pada Hyukkie , membuat Donghae membatu.

"em.. ba…baiklah.. sekarang... umma mau tanya kenapa kalian belum mandi?" Hyukkie mencoba mencari cara agar anak-anaknya berhenti membicarakan hal itu.

"kami ingin mandi dengan umma dan appa.. ! " ucap Aiden dengan ceria.

"begitu? Tapi umma dan appa sudah mandi…" jawab Donghae sambil berjalan melewati anak-anaknya itu menuju ruang tamu.

"umma… gosokkan badan kami ne? jebal?" Aiden memelas membuat Hyukkie tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"yeay ! umma mau memandikan kami… ! appa sendirian .. weee !" Spencer berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae diiringi Hyukkie dan aiden yang berjalan santai.

"eh? Jeongmal? Kalau begitu appa juga mau ikut mandi lagi !" Donghae mengejar Hyukkie , spencer dan aiden ke kamar mandi.

"_Ketika cinta membutakan hatimu dan menimbulkan obsesi yang berlebihan pada orang yang kau cintai… saat itulah kau harus bersiap kehilangan." ~ Haehyuk Love ~_

"_Ketika kau membebaskan cinta mu , membiarkannya terbawa angin dan kau menyakini cinta itu akan kembali suatu saat nanti , kau harus bersiap untuk memeluknya erat saat dia kembali." ~ Kyumin Love ~_

.

.

.

.

.

~ Kyuhyun House ~

"hyung… kenapa kau masih mau menunggu ku? Bahkan setelah aku melukaimu berkali-kali?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat, malam ini terasa begitu dingin.

"aku percaya , kau adalah cinta ku… hanya kau… dan kau akan kembali padaku sejauh apapun kau menyakitiku, kau akan kembali… " Sungmin menutup matanya merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya.

" Saranghae Cho Sungmin…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir plump Sungmin, membuat Sungmin reflex menutup matanya.

"hiks…hiks.. ummaaa…." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menjauh ketika tiba-tiba melihat Jino memasuki kamar mereka dengan menangis.

"waeyo baby? Bukankah jino sudah tidur?" Sungmin turun dari atas ranjangnya, mengangkat tubuh mungil jino dan kembali berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"waeyo jino? Mimpi buruk? "Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala jino setelah Sungmin merebahkan tubuh jino diatas kasur mereka.

"hiks,, jino mau ketemu taeminie..hiks…" Jino mengucek matanya dengan polos.

"tapi ini sudah malam baby… besok kan kalian bisa bertemu lagi di TK…" Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan pada Jino yang terlihat mulai mengantuk.

"wah , cepat sekali tidurnya… " Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berniat mengangkat jino, tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin memukul tanganya.

"mau di bawa kemana?!" ucap Sungmin berbisik sambil menatap Kyuhyun kesal karena tahu Kyuhyun ingin mengembalikan jino kekamarnya.

"tentu saja mengembalikannya ke kamar hyung… " Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum kearah Sungmin dan dibalas dengan death glare oleh Sungmin.

"biarkan dia tidur disini… aku ingin memeluknya…" Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh jino juga tubuhnya sendiri dengan acuh , tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang memelas kearahnya.

"hyuuung… tapi aku sedang ingin itu… ish.." pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memeluk jino dan Sungmin juga malam itu.

Dan membuat Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena harus mencubit tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang terus mencoba meraba-raba tubuh Sungmin ketika Sungmin benar-benar hampir terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Donghae House ~

"yobseo… wookie? Kau dan yesung sudah sampai dimana? Cepatlah sedikit ! " Hyukkie berbisik di handphonenya takut Donghae mendengar suaranya.

"umma.. kita mau kemana?" Tanya Spencer sambil membantu Aiden memasang sweaternya.

"kita kerumah nenek kalian… nenek teukie pasti akan sangat bahagia bertemu dengan kalian…" Hyukkie menggandeng Spencer dan Aiden di kiri dan kanannya setelah Ryeowook mengatakan dia sudah sampai, meskipun kerepotan dengan tas besar yang juga Hyukkie bawa di pundaknya , Hyukkie tidak kehilangan semangatnya untuk membawa anak-anaknya pergi malam itu.

Hyukkie segera mengajak Aiden dan Spencer menaiki mobil Ryeowook yang sudah terparkir agak jauh dari rumah Donghae dan tak berapa lama setelah itu , mobil itu melesat menuju tempat yang selama ini Hyukkie rindukan , Shappire Blue.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal gomawo untuk review kalian sebelumnya… ^^ *hug*

Riview kalian selalu bisa membuat saya semangat lagi dan senyum-senyum sendiri… *emang saya aja yang gila kekeke

Nah , next chap mungkin yang terakhir… tapi mungkin saya akan membuat Hyukkie tersiksa 1 kali lagi karena kenekatannya melarikan diri dari rumah Donghae.

Next chap juga yang akan menentukan kisah cinta akhir Haehyuk , Kyumin dan Hanchul akan berakhir dengan tawa atau air mata...

Kalau kalian penasaran jangan lupa review ne… ^^

See you my lovely readers. *deep bow ^^


	7. Love and Sex Chapter 7

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

.

.

Malam ini sangat gemilang , Langit sangat biru , begitu gelap dan terasa padat .

Pohon ceri yang sekarang sedang putih berkembang , ranting-rantingnya menjulur ke tembok sehingga meneduhi jalan.

Mobil Mercedes benz putih milik Yesung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalan raya yang sangat sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi .

Hyukkie memeluk Aiden yang tertidur dan membiarkan Spencer yang tidak mengantuk menatap kearah luar jendela mobil.

Ryeowook duduk bersampingan dengan yesung yang sedang menyetir sesekali menegok kebelakang untuk melihat Hyukkie dan kedua malaikatnya itu.

"Appa !" Jerit Spencer ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan kaca yang terbuka, melaju bersampingan dengan mobil Yesung.

Yesung yang terkejut menginjak Rem mobilnya dengan terburu-buru hingga terdengar jelas suara gesekan ban mobil yang berhenti dengan paksa.

Untuk beberapa detik seisi mobil itu terdiam karena terkejut, beruntung karena tidak ada yang terluka.

"Spencer ada apa dengan mu?! Kenapa kau berteriak?!" bentak Hyukkie pada Spencer setelah nafasnya kembali teratur.

"hiks…mianhae umma… hiks…" Spencer yang terkejut karena Hyukkie membentaknya itu langsung menutup wajahnya dan menangis.

"gweanchana chagi… umma mu tidak marah, hanya terkejut… lain kali jangan berteriak lagi ne? yesung ahjussi juga terkejut tadi… dan itu berbahaya…"ucap Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Spencer.

"hiks… nde ahjumma..hiks.." Spencer mengusap air matanya dan menatap Ryeowook.

"kau melihat apa tadi spencer?" Yesung yang juga sudah tenang membalik tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Spencer yang memerah, persis seperti Hyukkie ketika sedang menangis.

"tadi spencer liat appa… ada di mobil hitam…. Itu !" Spencer menunjuk kearah sebuah mobil yang baru berhenti tepat di depan mobil yesung.

Hyukkie merasakan jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat nomer plat mobil itu.

"benar kan ! itu appa !" Spencer tersenyum kearah Hyukkie yang terlihat sangat tegang saat melihat Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya.

"kalian tunggu di sini…."perintah Yesung sebelum keluar dan berjalan mendekati Donghae yang juga sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

Mereka hanya bisa melihat Yesung yang tengah berhadapan dengan Donghae tapi tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa karena suara mesin mobil yang belum dimatikan.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut saat melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba meninju wajah Yesung dan dibalas pukulan oleh Yesung, Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari mendekati Yesung dan Donghae.

"spencer tunggu disini dengan Aiden dan berjanji jangan melihat keluar jendela ne !" ucap Hyukkie yang segera keluar dari mobil setelah Spencer mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"hentikan !" Hyukkie berteriak dan memeluk tubuh berotot Donghae dengan erat ketika Donghae kembali hendak memukuli tubuh Yesung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Ryeowook.

"hiks.. hentikan hae…hiks…" Hyukkie menangis ketika Donghae menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku Hyukkie… " Donghae menyeret Hyukkie yang masih terisak, masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kemudian Donghae berjalan kearah mobil yesung untuk mengambil Spencer dan Aiden yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu mobil Donghae melaju meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menangis sambil memeluk Yesung ditengah dinginnya udara pagi.

.

.

.

~ Donghae House ~

**Plakk !**

Donghae menampar pipi Hyukkie dengan kencang hingga Hyukkie tersungkur di lantai ruang tamu.

"setelah 7 tahun kita bersama kau masih belum bisa mengerti eoh ?! " Donghae membuka ikat pinggangnya dan mencambukannya ketubuh Hyukkie yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis bermotif strawberry berkali-kali.

"aakh ! hae… ampun… aakh !" Hyukkie kembali berteriak ketika Donghae mencambuk tubuhnya dengan tidak berperasaan.

Terdengar dengan jelas suara tangisan Aiden dan Spencer saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar mereka yang dikunci oleh Donghae dari luar.

"hiks… ampuni aku hae..hiks…" Hyukkie merangkak dengan pelan menuju kamar Donghae ketika mendengar tangisan Aiden dan Spencer .

Donghae menatap Hyukkie yang merangkak dan dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukkie menuju kamar Sungmin dulu di lantai 2.

~ Kyuhyun House ~

"jeongmal ? 1 minggu? gomawo Kyunie… ! " Sungmin sangat bahagia saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan segera mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin.

"kenapa hanya sebentar?" Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya dan memajukan bibirnya berharap Sungmin menciumnya lagi.

**Tukk !**

"aww !" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Hankyung.

"dasar mesum… Jangan mengotori fikiran Taemin dan Jino… pabbo…" ucap Hankyung yang kembali membaca korannya.

"ya ! mereka itu masih kecil hyung ! jadi tidak akan mengerti !" jawab Kyuhyun yang kembali bermanja-manja pada Sungmin.

"aku tau mereka masih kecil ! makanya jangan membuat otak mereka yang bersih jadi kotor karena melihat perbuatanmu… !" balas Hankyung yang tidak mau kalah dengan adik iparnya itu.

Heechul yang masih menyuapi Taemin dan Jino itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Hankyung yang kekanak-kanakan.

Sungmin , Kyuhyun , Hankyung dan Heechul sedang membicarakan rencana mereka untuk berlibur ke jepang minggu ini sebagai hadiah atas kehamilan Sungmin.

Ya, Sungmin kembali hamil berkat kemesuman Kyuhyun yang selalu mengajaknya bercinta setiap malam dan sekarang janin di kandungan Sungmin sudah berusia 2 bulan.

"kalau begitu aku ingin mengunjungi Siwon dan Hyukkie !" ucap Sungmin ceria sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"nde.. lusa kita berangkat , hyung sudah menyiapkan ticketnya…" jawab Hankyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendekati Heechul.

"huh… ! hyung juga mesum !" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Hankyung yang sibuk menggoda dan menjilati telinga Heechul.

Jino dan Taemin yang sudah menghabiskan makan siang mereka itu kini sudah berlarian menuju taman di belakang rumah Kyuhyun dan membuat appa mereka lebih leluasa mengerjai umma mereka.

.

.

.

~ Siwon House ~

"Hyukkie… ayo buka mulut mu… kau belum makan sejak pagi…" Kibum mendekatkan lagi sesendok bubur hangat ke mulut hyukkie yang tertutup rapat.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak Donghae menyiksa dan memperkosa Hyukkie , kini Hyukkie harus kembali di rawat intensive di rumah Siwon.

"hyung… aku ingin bercerai…" Hyukkie menatap mata Kibum dan berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir.

"cerai?" Kibum mengulangi perkataan Hyukkie karena terkejut.

"nde… tolong suruh siwon uruskan surat gugatanku pada Donghae…" Hyukkie menggenggam erat tangan Kibum seolah berkata kalau dia sudah yakin.

"b..baiklah…" Kibum hanya bisa mengiyakan dan berharap Hyukkie merubah fikirannya saat melihat Spencer juga Aiden.

~ Donghae House ~

"hyung aku titip Spencer dan Aiden sebentar … mianhae merepotkan kalian …" Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan Heechul yang sedang menggandeng tangan mungil Aiden juga Spencer.

"tapi aku ingin ikut menjemput umma…!" ucap Spencer sambil menatap appanya berharap Donghae mengizinkannya ikut.

"appa tidak akan lama… tunggu dirumah saja … jangan nakal pada Jino dan Taeminie ne…" Donghae mengecup kening Spencer dan Aiden sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir di depan rumah.

"Minnie ahjumma… aku lapar…" ucap Aiden sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sungmin.

"lapar? Kajja kita suruh Han dan kyu ahjussi memasak untuk kita… !" ucap Sungmin ceria dan dibalas anggukan oleh Aiden.

Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng Spencer yang terlihat sedikit murung karena sangat merindukan ummanya.

Spencer dan Aiden memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan pada Hyukkie dua hari yang lalu , tapi yang Spencer tahu … setelah Donghae mengizinkannya juga Aiden keluar dari kamar Ummanya sudah tidak ada dirumah.

.

.

.

~ Dinner ~

"selamat datang ummaaaaa !" Spencer dan Aiden berlari memeluk Hyukkie yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam rumah dituntun oleh Donghae.

"umma pulang…" Hyukkie berlutut agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Spencer dan Aiden, Hyukkie mengecup bibir Aiden dan Spencer bergantian kemudian memeluk kedua malaikat kecilnya itu dengan erat.

"selamat datang Hyukkie…" Hyukkie menganggkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya dan melihat Sungmin , heechul , Hankyung juga kyuhyun sedang menatap kearahnya.

"hyung? Kapan kalian ke jepang?" Hyukkie berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan pelan mendekati Sungmin untuk memeluknya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasa aneh melihat gerak-gerik Hyukkie yang terlihat sedikit tidak biasa.

"kau sakit hyukkie?" ucap Sungmin setelah Hyukkie memeluknya dengan erat.

"ani , aku baik-baik saja … aku merindukanmu hyung… sudah lama sekali…" Hyukkie tersenyum manis pada Sungmin berusaha menutupi rasa sakit saat Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka.

"nah… karena hannie dan kyunie sudah selesai memasak… ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan kita ini didalam… sambil makan malam…" ucap Heechul saat melihat expresi cemburu di wajah Donghae.

.

.

.

~ Donghae Room ~

Hyukkie masih merapikan tempat tidur saat Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk berwarna putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Donghae mendekati hyukkie yang hampir selesai mengganti seprai baru di kamar mereka.

"kau tidak ingin mandi hyukkie?" Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut ramping Hyukkie (memeluknya dari belakang).

"aku belum diizinkan mandi oleh Siwon… luka ku…" Hyukkie menghentikan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba Donghae membuka piyamanya dan menciumi luka bekas cambukan di punggungnya dengan sangat lembut.

"mianhae Hyukkie…" Donghae membalik tubuh hyukkie dan mengecup bibir Hyukkie yang juga sedikit terluka dengan lembut.

"jangan… hiks…" Hyukkie menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis ketika tangan Donghae mulai membuka celana Hyukkie.

"wae? sesakit itukah Hyukkie? Mianhae…" Donghae menatap wajah memerah Hyukkie yang masih menangis, _sangat manis…_

"hiks.. jangan… aku ingin kita bercerai… hiks.. jangan sentuh aku lagi…hiks…"

Tiba-tiba nafas Donghae tidak beraturan saat mendengar jawaban Hyukkie, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan hatinya serasa remas dengan kuat.

Donghae tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa , suaranya tercekat.

otaknya dipenuhi dengan suara isak tangis , jeritan dan suara memohon Hyukkie yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

Semua perlakuan kasar yang pernah dia lakukan pada Hyukkie terlintas lagi dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"hae…" Hyukkie yang sudah kembali memasang piyamanya mencoba menyadarkan Donghae yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya kearah lantai kamar.

**Brukk!**

"Donghae !" Hyukkie menjerit ketika melihat Donghae terjatuh di lantai dan pingsan.

.

.

.

~ Hospital ~

Kyuhyun dan Heechul memutuskan untuk membawa Aiden , Spencer , Jino juga Taemin menuju ruang anak-anak yang berada dirumah sakit itu karena kasihan melihat mereka yang bosan hanya duduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Hankyung yang masih mencoba menenangkan Hyukkie di dalam ruangan Donghae dirawat.

"hiks.. bangun hae.. hiks… jeball…" Hyukkie mengguncang tubuh Donghae yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kasar berharap Donghae bangun.

"Hyukkie… jangan begini..hiks.. tenanglah…" Sungmin pun menangis melihat Hyukkie yang masih mencoba membangunkan Donghae sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Hyukkie… Donghae pasti sadar… tenanglah.." Hankyung menarik tubuh lemah hyukkie kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Hyukkie menangis di dadanya.

"hiks… bangunkan Donghae..hiks..jebal hyung… hiks..ini salahku…" Hyukkie memeluk tubuh Hankyung erat dan menangis kencang seolah dengan hal itu dia bisa melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"_Donghae yang dulu periang berubah menjadi pemurung setelah appanya yang begitu dia cintai meninggalkannya dan umma begitu saja… dan sejak saat itu setiap Donghae mencintai sesuatu dia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi atau lepas begitu saja…_

_Tolong mengerti keadaan jiwa Donghae yang terganggu itu hyukkie… hanya pada mu umma bisa berharap… umma sudah mencoba mengobatinya , tapi tidak pernah berhasil…_

_Umma tahu Donghae sangat mencintaimu dan hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tenang… tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan Donghae…"_

Hyukkie menangis lebih kencang ketika teringat pesan Nyonya Lee (umma Donghae) padanya dulu.

Hyukkie begitu merasa bersalah karena dia tega mengatakan ingin berpisah dari Donghae yang pasti membuat Donghae merasa sangat sakit dan tertekan…

.

.

.

~ 1 week later ~

"semoga dia cepat sadar… " ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Donghae yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"terimakasih untuk satu minggu ini Minnie hyung … kalian sangat baik…" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dan itu berarti masa cuti Kyuhyun sudah habis dan dia harus segera membawa Sungmin dan Jino kembali ke Korea.

"Hyukkie, kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja pada han hyung atau chullie hyung ne?" Sungmin memeluk hyukkie yang kembali menitikkan air matanya.

Perpisahan memang selalu berat dan menyedihkan bukan? Dan itu yang tengah dirasakan hyukkie sekarang.

Tapi setidaknya Heechul dan Hankyung masih bisa tinggal beberapa hari karena pekerjaan mereka yang tidak mendesak… mereka juga kasihan pada Hyukkie yang harus merawat Spencer juga Aiden sendirian.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang Donghae tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati ranjang Donghae kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya…

Dan suatu keajaiban terjadi…

Siwon dan Kibum juga yang sedang berada diruangan itu untuk mengecek keadaan Donghae sangat terkejut saat melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung Donghae yang sebelumnya berjalan dengan pelan sesuai irama detak jantung Donghae tiba-tiba menjadi tidak beraturan.

"bummie cepat siapkan ruangan dan peralatan…!" perintah Siwon pada Kibum istrinya dan segera di kerjakan olehnya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu Heechul , hankyung , Sungmin , Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie beserta anak-anak mereka keluar dan harus menunggu di koridor rumah sakit.

Berbeda dengan yang lain Kyuhyun tidak terlihat panik , dia justru tersenyum sambil memandang kearah ruangan Donghae yang tertutup rapat.

"kau membisikkan apa pada Donghae , kyu?" Sungmin yang tengah memandang Suaminya dengan bingung itu semakin bingung melihat seringaian di wajah kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~ 3 Month Later ~

.

.

.

~ Hyukkie pov ~

_Mimpi yang indah…_

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae sedang bermain tembak-tembakan air dengan Spencer , Aiden , Jino juga Taemin.

Mereka berlarian sambil tertawa lepas diatas rumput hijau taman ini…

Aku melihat Donghae bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan Jino dan menembaki Kyuhyun yang tengah menciumi perut Sungmin Hyung dibawah pohon itu dengan Air.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengejar Donghae dan Jino karena kesal kegiatannya di ganggu…

itu membuat aku tertawa…

_Kalau ini memang mimpi… aku tidak ingin bangun lagi Tuhan… kekeke_

Tepat di seberang pohon tempat Sungmin hyung duduk bersandar aku bisa melihat Teukie umma bersama Nyonya Lee atau ibu mertua ku sedang memanggang barbeque bersama dan saling bergurau…

_Benar-benar mimpi yang indah…_

Aku juga bisa melihat Heechul hyung yang sedang menata piring diatas meja besar di taman ini untuk makan siang kami , Hankyung hyung terlihat menggoda Heechul hyung di belakangnya …

Yesung dan Ryeowook juga sedang membantu menata buah-buahan dan kue dengan serius…

"hyung… mianhae kami terlambat… ini aku bawakan Wine.." aku membalik tubuh ku saat mendengar suara siwon…

"kajja.. semua sudah menunggu…" aku menggandeng tangan Kibum dan Jiwon menuju meja makan diikuti Siwon dari belakang…

~ Hyukkie pov end ~

Ini memang mimpi… mimpi Hyukkie yang menjadi nyata…

Tepat 3 bulan setelah kesembuhan Donghae , Hyukkie dan Donghae memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara kecil dirumah mereka dengan mengundang seluruh keluarga yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah resmi menikah di paris 1 bulan yang lalu dan karena itu Donghae mengizinkan hyukkie mengundang mereka juga …

Tentang Leeteuk , Aiden dan Spencer yang memaksa Donghae untuk mengundangnya tentu saja karena mereka sangat menyayangi nenek mereka itu.

Mereka mengadakan acara makan siang bersama di taman belakang rumah Donghae hari ini...

"kyu… sebenarnya apa yang waktu itu kau bisikkan di telinga Donghae saat dia tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Sungmin yang tengah menyuapi Jino.

"hmm? Tanyakan saja pada Donghae hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun yang kembali mengunyah makanannya dan membuat semua memandang Donghae.

"dia… dia bilang aku harus bangun… kalau tidak dia akan menculik Hyukkie dan menikah di korea…" jawab Donghae sambil menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun.

**Tukk !**

"aaaw ! appo !" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan apel dari jarak yang lumayan dekat oleh Sungmin.

"tega sekali kau cho- ! " Sungmin hendak melempar sendok lagi kearah Kyuhyun tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Hankyung dan membuat Sungmin menatap hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"aah terimakasih hyung.. kau menyelamatkan hidupku…" ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan sendok.

"siapa yang ingin membantu mu? jangan dengan sendok minnie… tidak akan sakit… dengan ini saja…" ucap hankyung seraya menyerahkan garpu kearah Sungmin.

"andwaeeee !"

"hahahaha"

"_Ketika cinta menyeret paksa akal sehatmu ke jalan yang gelap , berharaplah ada kunang-kunang yang membantu mu untuk keluar." _ ~ Haehyuk Love ~

"_Ketika bunga bermekaran di hati mu , jangan biarkan mereka layu karena kau belum tentu mendapatkan yang lebih indah dari mereka." _~ Hanchul Love ~

"_Jika kau percaya setelah awan hitam yang menutupi matahari pergi muncul lah pelangi yang sangat indah ,maka kau juga harus percaya hati mu tidak akan selamanya tertutupi awan hitam." _ ~ Kyumin Love ~

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau menunggu dan meriview fiction ini…

Cerita ini murni karangan saya seluruhnya …

Mianhae untuk Typo's dan Alur yang memang saya percepat.

Setelah ini saya akan mempersembahkan fiction baru dengan jalan cerita yang baru , semoga kalian mau membacanya lagi… kekeke~

Fiction saya selanjutnya berjudul "** Forgive me **" ini fiction yang cukup sedih dengan cast utama Kangteuk , Yewook ,Kyumin dan Haehyuk .

Tapi saya tidak suka Angst apalagi sad ending … saya suka uke / seme yang tersiksa , karena mereka terlihat sexy di khayalan saya … kekeke *dibunuh readers

Mohon partisipasi (?) nya lagi di next fiction ne? jeongmal gomawo… Saranghaeyo all… ^^

*hug and Kiss*

~ Maudy Kim ~


End file.
